Acme Acres Robot Rumble
by cartoonfan93
Summary: In a Tiny Toons & Robot Wars crossover, 16 students from Acme Looniversity are pitted against 16 students from Perfecto Prep in Acme Acres's first ever robot combat competition.
1. The arrival of a new sport

It was another day at Acme Loo, and the students were in the hallway, getting ready for their next classes.  
Furrball & Fifi were at their own lockers, side by side, when they heard Calamity's voice call out.  
"Hey guys!", the grey coyote shouted at the cat & skunk.  
"What is it, Cal?", said Furrball.  
"Come over here, I've got something to show you."  
"Okay, be right zhere", Fifi replied as she & Furrball closed their lockers & hurried up to Calamity, who was with Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton, Little Beeper, and Cosette.  
"What's going on here?", Furrball asked.  
"I have something to show you guys", Calamity replied as he pulled out a laptop.  
"What is it?", Babs asked.  
"Acme Acres will be hosting a brand new competition in a couple of months, and it's the first time this town will be hosting this specific sport."  
"Oooh, which one?", Plucky asked before he changed into different outfits that are associated with his guesses.  
"Rodeo? Water polo? Extreme shuffleboards?"  
"Nope. Robot combat."  
And with one press of a button, Calamity turned his laptop to the toons, where they saw a video of various robots in different sizes & shapes fighting each other.  
There was a robot with a large vertical flywheel smacking into a 4-inch tall robot & sending it flying in a shower of sparks, another robot grabbing a plant-covered robot & lifting it completely off the ground, and another robot, with a demonic face & a devilish smile, spinning itself onto its side & upside-down.  
"Wow!", exclaimed Buster. "Is this real?!"  
"Yep, this is all 100% real."  
"What is this?", Furrball asked.  
"Eet's a show called 'Battlebots'", Cosette replied, "where people build zhese killer robots & fight zhem een an enclosed arena for money."  
"Ooh, sounds tres exciting, no?", Fifi said.  
"Yes eet eez, and Acme Acres will be holding their first ever robot combat competition here een a couple of months."  
"Awesome", Shirley said, "like, I think it would be fun if we all built a robot & competed together as a team or some junk."  
"That would be fun", said Calamity, "but there's only one problem."  
"What's that?", asked Hamton. Calamity closed his laptop as he continued.  
"The competition will be having 16 people from Acme Loo competing against 16 people from Perfecto Prep."  
Little Beeper pulled out a sign that says, "Are you serious?"  
"I'm dead serious. I already built my robot, and I'm working on Cosette's robot right now, so that makes 2 for Acme Loo. We need 14 more people to enter."  
"Count me in!", exclaimed Furrball.  
"Oui, me too", said Fifi.  
"Okay, that's 4", Calamity replied, "anyone else?"  
"I want in", Plucky said.  
"Like, so do I", Shirley responded.  
"We don't want to be left out either", Buster said, referring to himself & Babs.  
"Alright, what about you guys?", Calamity asked Hamton & Little Beeper.  
"Well, umm", Hamton said as he scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he wanted to enter or not, "I don't know, I mean..."  
Little Beeper elbowed Hamton & gave him a nod. After a moment, Hamton came up with his decision.  
"Ah, what the heck. Might as well try something new."  
"Excellent!", Calamity exclaimed. "So, that's 10. We need just 6 more people."  
"Who else could we ask to join?", Furrball asked.  
"Let's split up & look for someone who's interested in competing."

After Furrball & Fifi split from the group & spent a few minutes searching for someone to enter the robot competition, they came across Sweetie Bird & Lil Sneezer, who were having a conversation.  
"Hey guys, how's it going?", Furrball spoke up.  
"Hi Furrball", Lil Sneezer greeted.  
"What are YOU doing here?", Sweetie scolded at the blue cat.  
"Well, there's this robot tournament going on, and we need a few more people to join the event & represent Acme Loo."  
"We already know about it", Sneezer replied.  
"You do?", Fifi asked.  
"Yeah. Sweetie & I were talking about what our robots will look like and...ahh...Ahhh..."  
"Oh no", Furrball said as he & Fifi stepped back before he quickly concluded, "I'm glad you guys are entering, see you guys later, bye!"  
The cat & skunk immediately fled for their lives as Sweetie flew up & away from the mouse.  
"Ahhh...AHHHHHH...choo. Bless me."  
"That's it?", Sweetie asked. "No hurricane of a sneeze?"  
"Nope, not this time."

Meanwhile, Shirley was putting things away in her locker & getting ready for class. She closed her locker, and as she turned to head straight to class, she spotted Fowlmouth coming toward her.  
"Hi Shirley", said the little chicken.  
"Like, hello Fowlmouth. How are you?"  
"Ah, dad-gum same ol', same ol'. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay, bye."  
As the two parted, Shirley stopped in her tracks & quickly realized something.  
"Fowlmouth, wait", she turned back, facing Fowlmouth again.  
"What is it, Shirley?"  
"Like, I want to ask you a favor."  
"Anything, my dear."  
"I was wondering if you can enter this robot contest with me or some junk."  
"You mean, as a team?"  
"No, I mean as a repesentative of Acme Loo. We're gonna be fighting against Perfecto Prep, and we need a couple more people."  
"I'd like to join, but I don't have a dad-gum robot."  
"It's okay, the competition is a couple months away. I'm sure you'll have time to build a robot or some junk."  
"Really? Okay, I'll try my best."  
"Anyway, gotta go. See ya."  
As the two birds parted again, Shirley turned a corner & toward Calamity & Cosette.  
"Now we got Fowlmouth", Shirley said to the coyote.  
"Thanks Shirley, I'll add him right now."  
Calamity took out a notepad & wrote down Fowlmouth on a list of people entering the competition.  
"We only need 3 more now", the coyote said.  
"Who else could we ask?", Cosette replied.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out later."


	2. Construction begins

Later that day, the bell rang as the students left the school to get ready for the weekend. Furrball & Fifi were walking down the street, when a voice called out from behind.  
"Hey guys!"  
The cat & skunk turned to see Dizzy Devil coming up to them.  
"Bonjour, Dizzy", Fifi greeted, "how are vous?"  
"Doing great. Dizzy looks forward to robot competition."  
"Are you gonna compete?", Furrball asked.  
"Yes. Dizzy already built robot. We will crush other robots."  
"That's great, buddy. I can't wait to see it."  
"You guys going too?"  
"We sure are", Fifi replied. "What does your robot do?"  
"Robot spins like Dizzy!"  
And in that moment, Dizzy started spinning & headed across the street & to his home.  
"Okay, see you at the event!", Furrball shouted at the purple Tasmanian devil. The cat & skunk continued their walk to the Acme Junkyard.

Once they arrived at the red Cadillac, Furrball & Fifi put their school supplies away, since they were given no homework for the weekend, and roamed around the junkyard.  
They went over to the other side of Fifi's home, where a port-a-potty, a stove with an awning, and a refrigerator stood. Soon afterwards, Furrball spoke up.  
"So Fifi, we only have a couple of months to build ourselves a couple of robots."  
"Oui, and I theenk we shall use whatever we find een zhis junkyard to build our robots."  
"Alright. I say we shan't show our robots until we are completely finished building them."  
"Sounds good to moi. May zhe best robot win."  
At that moment, the cat & skunk shook hands before they parted to different areas of the junkyard. They each made their own workspace, in opposite corners of the junkyard.  
At Furrball's end of the junkyard, he found several small steel frames, a few wheels with inflatable tires, and a few 750 watt motors.  
Over on Fifi's side, she found some windshield wiper motors, a large steel plate, and some aluminum & polycarbonate panels.  
The couple went to the hardware store to get the tools they needed to create their robots. They bought some welders, grinders, hammers, and Furrball bought himself a milling machine.  
After they got back to the junkyard, they continued with their constructions. Furrball welded the steel frames together & formed them into a chassis.  
Next, he placed 4 of the 5 motors he found into the chassis, putting the extra motor aside, looking to use that for a weapon.  
Meanwhile, Fifi used her tools to cut the black steel plate into a neatly-shaped pair of spikes. She made the chassis from an aluminum frame & placed the windshield wiper motors in place on the chassis.  
She found 4 motors total, meaning to make a 4-wheeled robot, but after scavenging for more parts, she found 4 more motors, and decided to have a 6-wheeled robot instead, while using the 2 remaining motors for the weapons.  
Back at Furrball's work area, he started making several different weapons for his robots, since he didn't know what kind of robots he'll be facing. He made a solid metal disc, a steel wedge, and a static steel spike just to name a few.  
As for Fifi, with the 2 extra motors she found, she planned to equip her robot with the black steel spikes & make them electric lifting spikes. As for the other motor, she planned on adding a device on her robot that would flip it back over if it got turned upside-down.

Later at the Cadillac, after doing some more work on her robot, Fifi went inside to prepare dinner, only to see Furrball resting in bed, breathing tiredly, sweating, one arm hanging over the side.  
The blue cat's whole body was aching after all the work spent on building his robot. His eyes were closed, his tongue sticking out.  
Fifi approached the blue cat & pulled the blanket up over him. She then kissed him on his forehead & gently stroked the top of his head.  
Furrball continued to breathe exhaustingly as Fifi stepped back.  
"Poor theeng", she said softly, not wanting to wake Furrball up. She wished she could help him with his robot, but Furrball wanted to keep it all a surprise.  
The purple skunk silently exited the car & went around the other side to cook dinner.


	3. Construction finished

The cat & skunk returned to the hardware store, Furrball trading the extra motor he found for a 3.5HP motor, which he believed would be perfect for his robot's weapon.  
The two bought a few paint cans, red & black for Furrball, yellow & black for Fifi, and quickly returned to their work stations.  
They spent a month & a half working on their robots, and the competition was getting closer & closer.  
The couple painted their robots, Furrball painting his robot almost completely red, with the sides painted black.  
Fifi painted her robot with a yellow & black striped pattern on the side, and painted a large black spider on the top of her robot.  
Once Fifi put her finishing touches on her robot, sharpening the spikes with her grinder & placing a sticker of the French flag on the side of her robot, she grabbed her remote control & powered it on.  
Meanwhile, Furrball just finished painting the name of his robot on the side. A smile appeared on his face as he proudly stared at his completed machine.  
"Finally", Furrball sighed, "all finished."  
"Furrball?", Fifi called out. Furrball frantically grabbed a blue tarp & covered his robot, just as Fifi appeared from around a pile of junk.  
"Oh, hey Fifi."  
"Bonjour. How's eet goeeng?"  
"Well, I just finished my robot."  
"Oh, you deed? Let's see."  
"Well, what about you? Are you finished?"  
"Oui, we shall, how you say, reveal our robots now. Starting weeth you."  
"Oh, okay." The blue cat cleared his throat before he continued.  
"Fifi, I'd like you to say hello to my robot...Tornado!"  
And with that, Furrball removed the tarp & uncovered his robot.  
"Oooh!", Fifi exclaimed, astonished.  
Tornado was a basic box-shaped robot with a durable red welded-steel frame and clear polycarbonate armour with fixed spikes at the front and back.  
The robot was equipped with a vertical spinning disc at the front. The design would allow it to run upside-down if it got flipped.  
"Ooh-la-la", Fifi said as she stepped toward Furrball's robot for a closer look.  
"Eet's tres nice, Furrball. Does zhis theeng at zhe front spin?"  
"Yep, at 2000 RPM."  
"Ooh! Eet's tres fast, no?"  
"Oh yeah, VERY fast."  
"And eet can drive upside-down?"  
"Yep, if it gets flipped, it can still fight."  
"Clever. Well, I bet you'll be, how you say, shocked when vous see my robot."  
"Alrighty then, let's see it."  
Fifi stepped aside as she used her remote control to bring her robot around the corner.  
"Oh, wow!", Furrball exclaimed as he saw Fifi's robot turn & come up toward him.  
Fifi's robot was a yellow & black striped 6-wheel driven box-shape, with a set of electrically powered 12-inch long lifting spikes at the front & skirt wedges at the sides.  
The top of the robot had an extra layer of armor, with the spider painted on it. A pair of red angry eyes were painted at the front, with the spikes in between.  
"Holy mackerel", Furrball said, feeling very astonished, "this is very cool! What's it called?"  
"Panic Attack."  
"'Panic Attack.'"  
Furrball noticed the spikes at the front of the robot & asked, "What do these do?"  
"Zhey are le lifteeng spikes. I'll show vous."  
With a motion of the joystick on Fifi's transmitter, the spikes on her robot moved up at a 90-degree angle.  
"Wow, very nice. What's this thing on top?"  
"Eet's somezhing to help flip eet back over if it gets flipped."  
"Oh, it's a self-righting mechanism?"  
"Oui, watch zhis."  
Furrball looked to see the top layer of Fifi robot move upward in a similar fashion of the spikes, also at a 90-degree angle.  
"Very cool, Fifi."  
"What say we take our robots out for, how you say, a test drive?"  
"Okay, sounds good to me."  
Furrball went over & activated Tornado. Once he grabbed his remote control, he & Fifi began driving Tornado & Panic Attack toward the junkyard exit & out onto the sidewalk.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you're interested or curious to know what the robots look like, send me a PM & I'll send you pictures of any robot you wish to see. The robots in this story are all based on real life robots that fought in Robot Wars in the UK, hence this is a Tiny Toons & Robot Wars crossover.**


	4. The competition grows

As Furrball & Fifi were driving Tornado & Panic Attack around town, they turned a corner & saw Calamity's house. Furrball then spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi, I'm curious to see what Calamity's robot looks like."  
"Oui, I'd like to see Cosette's robot too. But you know what zhey say, 'curiosity killed zhe cat.'"  
"Yeah, well, in this case, it might be 'curiosity THRILLED the cat."  
Fifi giggled as she & Furrball drove their robots up to Calamity's house. The blue cat stepped up & rang the doorbell.  
"Hello?", Calamity's voice is heard.  
"Calamity?", Fifi replied. "Where are vous?"  
"I'm using the intercom, I'm in the lab right now."  
The cat & skunk looked up & saw a surveillance camera looking down on them.  
"You guys wanna meet up at the lab?", asked Calamity's voice.  
"Yeah", Furrball said, "we'll be right there."  
The cat & skunk returned to the sidewalk, where their robots were, and made their way around Calamity's house & into the cave where his lab is located.  
"Calamity?", Furrball called out.  
"Bonjour, guys."  
The couple turned to see Cosette approaching them.  
"Hey Cosette", Furrball greeted as Cosette hugged him, then Fifi.  
"What brings vous here?", Cosette asked.  
"We want to show our robots", Furrball replied.  
Fifi then said, "Oui, and we'd like to see yours."  
"Okay", Cosette said, "follow me."  
Cosette began leading Furrball & Fifi, along with Tornado & Panic Attack, into the lab.  
"Calamity", Cosette said, "Furrball & Fifi are here."  
"Ah, goodie", Calamity responded, working on a robot placed on a table.  
"Is that your robot, Cal?", Furrball asked.  
"No, this is Cosette's robot."  
The robot Calamity's working on appeared to be a two-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, colored yellow at the front & orange at the rear.  
"Hey, honey", Calamity said to Cosette, "wanna help me get your robot off the table?"  
"Oui, I'll help", Cosette replied as she went to one side of the table & Calamity went to the other side.  
"On 3, ready? 1, 2, 3."  
The coyote & skunk lifted the robot off the table, both straining to hold it, then moved away from the table & tried lowering it to the floor.  
But Calamity lost his grip & the robot fell from his hands & landed on his foot.  
"**YEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!**"  
Furrball & Fifi cringed at the sight as Cosette shouted, "Oh my gosh!"  
She dropped her robot & quickly lifted the other end of her robot, allowing Calamity to pull his foot free.  
The grey coyote held his foot as he hopped around, hollering in pain.  
"Oh mon goodness", Cosette exclaimed, "are you okay?"  
Calamity sat down on the floor & took his shoe off, his foot blistering & bulging in & out painfully.  
"Oh, man", Furrball said in a disgusted tone, "that looks very painful."  
"How much does zhat robot weigh?", Fifi asked.  
"It weigh almost 200 pounds", Calamity answered.  
"Are vous alright, my love?", Cosette asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be alright. At least I didn't break any bones."  
Calamity put his shoe back on & stood up wobbly.  
"Anyhow", Calamity said, "I'm glad you guys are here, because we were just adding our finishing touches to our robots."  
Furrball then said, "Well, we're here to show you what we built."  
"Oui", Fifi said, "but let's see your robots first."  
"Alrighty then", Calamity said as he turned to his girlfriend. "Cosette, if you may."  
"Oui, I'd love too."  
Cosette went to the table & grabbed her remote control & powered on her robot. Furrball & Fifi watched as the robot in front of them turned to face toward them.  
They immediately saw that the robot has no front armor, so they could see the inner workings of the robot.  
"Well, what do you theenk?", Cosette asked.  
"Eet looks nice", Fifi said. "What's eet called?"  
"Firestorm."  
"Very cool", Furrball replied as he leaned forward for a closer look. He noticed 2 red canisters inside the machine.  
"Are these fire extinguishers?"  
"Oui, they power zhe 2 weapons I have for zhis macheene. Zhere eez a flipper at le front..."  
Furrball moved back as Cosette flicked a switch, causing Firestorm's flipper to move in a forward motion instead of an upward motion.  
"Wow", Furrball exclaimed, quite astonished.  
"Yep", Calamity said, "it's a front-hinged flipper, so it can flip other robots across instead of upwards."  
"Eet's also used for, how you say, self righteeng", Cosette then said.  
"Very nice", Furrball said. Cosette then continued.  
"Zhe other weapon eez zhis spike at le rear."  
Once Firestorm turned around, Cosette reached down & pulled out a long spear from the robot's rear. It was as long as the robot itself.  
"That's very cool, Cosette", Furrball said.  
"Merci. I am, how you say, very pleased weeth zhe robot mon cutie coyote built for moi."  
As Cosette turned to her boyfriend & smiled romantically, Calamity replied, "Anything for you, honey."  
The couple giggled as they rubbed their noses together.  
"Zhey are cute togezher, no?", Fifi said to Furrball.  
"Indeed they are", the blue cat replied.  
"So anyway", Calamity started as he turned to Furrball and Fifi, "would you like to see my robot now?"  
"Oui, defeenitely."  
"Yeah, let's see it."  
"Alright, follow me", Calamity said as he walked off into another part of the lab, the cat & skunk following.  
Soon they arrived at a work station, where Calamity's robot, covered in a brown tarp, stood.  
"Are you guys ready for this?", Calamity asked as he grabbed his remote control.  
"We are ready", Furrball replied.  
"You guys weell love heez robot", Cosette said as she approached the group.  
"Alrighty", Calamity said as he reached under the tarp & turned on his robot. The grey coyote removed the tarp. Furrball & Fifi both gasped in awe at the sight.  
Calamity's robot is a 4-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, completely silver colored, with a single large claw arched forward into the wedge.  
The robot moved toward the cat & skunk, before it slowly raised its claw, where 2 small wing-like arms stuck out from the sides of the claw.  
"Wow!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"Ooh la la!", Fifi chirped.  
"Guys", Calamity said, "say hello to Razer. That's with an E."  
As Furrball & Fifi stepped in for a closer look, the blue cat spoke up.  
"Wow, this is magnificent."  
"Yep", Calamity replied. "Made from a steel frame, armored in aluminum, powered by 2 electric motors each sporting 1 kilowatt, and can reach a top speed of 11 miles per hour."  
"Sacre bleu", Fifi said as she examined the claw on Razer, "zhis look tres scary."  
"That claw", Calamity continued, "is powered by a 3000PSI, 5-piston radial hydraulic pump, which is operated by a 12-volt car ignition motor. The claw as a whole has 9 tons of crushing force.  
"9 tons?!", Furrball exclaimed, quite shocked. "That's a lot!"  
"Yep. Also, notice the wheels on my robot."  
The cat & skunk looked to see that the front wheels were covered in tiny spikes, and the rear wheels had rollers mounted sideways. Calamity then continued.  
"The wheels in front will give my robot extra traction, while the ones at the rear will allow him to turn right on the spot, so he will always be facing his opponent."  
"That's very clever", Furrball complimented.  
"Why are zhere so many holes?", Fifi asked, noticing the many tiny holes all along the side of Razer's claw.  
Calamity answered, "That's because I went over the weight limit by the time I finished building Razer. So I had to drill in some holes to put him under the 220-pound weight limit."  
"How many holes deed vous make?"  
"About 450."  
"Dang, that's a lot of holes", Furrball said before looking at the "wings" on Razer.  
"Are these for self-righting?"  
"Yep, and notice the tail at the rear."  
Furrball looked & saw the end of Razer's claw, which formed into a spike tail that lifted the rear wheels off the ground.  
"When the claw is all the way up, the self-righting mechanism, or srimech for short, will push Razer back onto his wheels, but the spike will prevent him from crashing back onto the floor. Instead, he'll rock back & forth just slightly before I can lower the claw & go back on the attack."  
"Wow, very nice", Furrball said.  
"I took Razer out for a test run the other day at the junkyard, while you guys weren't there, and I tested his weapon on a car, and...let's just say, the car didn't win."  
Calamity then pulled out a grey car door, which has several holes in it.  
"Ooh!", Fifi exclaimed. Calamity then flipped the door around, which also had holes. Furrball realized that Razer managed to bite through the door!  
"Holy smoke!', Furrball said. "Wow, this robot looks unbeatable. I guess he doesn't have any weakness?"  
"Well", Calamity replied, "there is ONE weakness. He's sort of unreliable."  
"What does zhat mean?", Fifi asked.  
"It means he doesn't work properly", Furrball explained.  
"Exactly", Calamity said. "During the test run, the drive motors burned out & I had to buy new ones."  
Calamity reached into his toolbox & pulled out one of the burned motors. It was completely singed all around, as if it had been on fire.  
"Whoa", said Furrball, "what happened?"  
"I don't know. He was working fine, then all of a sudden smoke started coming out. The wires might have shorted somehow."  
"Well, I gotta say Cal, you & Cosette have some really neat looking robots."  
"Merci, Furrball", Cosette replied.  
"Why don't we all take our robots for a test drive?", Fifi suggested.  
"Sounds good to me", Calamity said, "hopefully Razer's motors won't burn out again."  
The 4 toons all activated their robots, with Cosette putting the armor on hers, before they all drove their bots out of the cave.

Later on in the park, the 4 toons along with their robots entered, and not long afterward, they spotted Buster & Babs in the distance with their robots sparring.  
One robot appeared to be a black robot with a rear-hinged flipper, and the other is grey with a pickaxe, which it used to hit the top of the black robot a few times.  
The robot with the pickaxe also had a lifting bar, which it used to flip over the other robot.  
"Hah! Gotcha now!", Babs exclaimed.  
"Not for long", Buster replied.  
"Hey guys", Furrball called out.  
"Hey, how's it going?", Babs said as her robot stopped fighting Buster's robot.  
"Going pretty well", Calamity said, "how about you guys?"  
"We're doing fine", Buster replied. "Are those your robots?"  
"Oui", Fifi said, "zhis eez my robot Panic Attack, zhe red robot eez Furrball's robot Tornado, zhe yellow one eez Cosette's robot Firestorm, and zhe silver bot eez Calamity's robot Razer."  
"Wow, very cool", Buster exclaimed as he checked out the 4 robots.  
"Let's check out your robots", Furrball said as he approached the grey robot. "Which one is this?"  
"That's my robot", Babs replied, "his name is Mortis."  
Mortis appeared to be a tank-like robot, with an axe positioned exactly at the center & a lifting arm placed right next to the axe.  
"Ooh, eet has 2 weapons, no?", Cosette said.  
"Yep", Babs replied, "a pickaxe, which is powered by a windshield wiper motor, which allows it to strike 3 times per second."  
Babs flicked the joystick back & forth, and Mortis's axe swung in & out in a blink of an eye.  
"Wow, that's fast", Furrball exclaimed. "What about this arm?"  
"It's a simple lifter bar, which is also used for self-righting."  
"Is that kevlar armor?", Calamity asked.  
"Yep. It also runs on tracks for extra traction & has a top speed of 9 miles per hour."  
"Zhat tres cool, Babs", Fifi said. "Now what about Buster's robot?"  
"Well, my robot", Buster started, "is also capable of self-righting."  
With a flick of a switch, Buster's robot activated its flipper, which popped it up onto its rear, but then fell back upside-down.  
"Huh?", Buster said as he tried again. "What's going on here?"  
After a few failed attempts at self-righting, Buster went over & lifted his robot onto its side & gently set it back down on its wheels.  
The others could see that Buster's robot is a small 2-wheeled black wedge-shaped with a flipper at the front, and a see-through plastic panel at the rear, where the mechanics can be seen. The toons saw a fire extinguisher placed diagonally inside the robot, which they assumed is what powered the flipper.  
"Ah ha!", Buster said as he went to the front of his robot. "No wonder I couldn't right myself."  
"What happened?", Babs asked. Buster then took the panel off the flipper.  
"You broke my flipper panel."  
Buster showed the toons that the panel had a few holes & cracks where Mortis's axe had hit it. Furrball looked & saw what appeared to be the robot's name written on the panel in red.  
"'Chaos 2'", Furrball said. "Is that the name of your robot?"  
"Yep, that's the name of my robot", Buster replied. "I can't believe it, the competition hasn't started yet & my robot is already damaged."  
"Hi guys!", Shirley called out as she & Plucky drove their robots up to the group.  
"Hey, you made it!", Buster exclaimed as Plucky & Shirley's robots came to a stop.  
"What een zhe world", Fifi said as she looked at Plucky's robot & started laughing with the rest of the toons.  
It was a heptagonal-shaped robot with a large black scoop at the front. But what really got the toons attention was its look.  
It was covered in fur that's colored red with black polka-dots. It has a pair of decorative bloodshot eyes placed on the robot, with a grin painted on the shovel.  
"Oh my gosh", Furrball said as he started to calm down, "that's the best robot I've ever seen."  
"Thank you Furrball", Plucky replied, "even though I have no idea if you're being sarcastic or not."  
Cosette giggled as she said, "Oui, eet eez le bomb. What's eet called?"  
"His name is Diotoir, which is an Irish word that means 'annihilator.'"  
"Ooh", Fifi exclaimed, "zhat sounds, how you say, tres catchy, no?"  
"Yep, and this robot has 2 weapons: this lifting scoop & the luck of the Irish."  
"What the weapons power?", Calamity asked, "Co2?"  
"Nope, it's powered by a couple of car springs."  
The toons looked closer to see a pair of red car spring placed under the lifting arm.  
"Why use car spring?", Babs asked, "Why not use Co2?"  
"Because, unlike flippers that's powered by Co2, which has only a limited supply of power, these car springs can give my robot an unlimited supply of flipping power."  
"Ah, that's very clever", Calamity said, "I like that."  
"Wow", Furrball said as he pointed at Shirley's robot. "Check out Shirley's bot."  
The toons then checked out the robot next to Diotoir. It was a 4-wheeled low rectangle shaped robot armored in 6mm diamond-plated aluminum.  
The front of the robot had a large horizontal flywheel with 2 red teeth & a spiral painted on top. There were a few spikes placed along the top of the robot behind the disc.  
"You like my robot or some junk?", Shirley asked.  
"It looks scary", Buster said as he shivered. "What's it called?"  
"Hypno-Disc."  
"Very fitting", Furrball said as he crouched to check out Hypno-Disc's disc. "Does this thing spin?"  
"Yep, at 900 RPM."  
"Nice." As Furrball continued checking out Hypno-Disc, Fifi spoke up.  
"What zhis?"  
"What's what?", said Shirley.  
"Zhat theeng in zhe middle?"  
"You mean the spikes?"  
"Non...", Fifi then approached Shirley's robot & pointed at a small metal bar mounted sideways behind the disc. "Zhis thing."  
"Oh, like, that the self-righting mechanism."  
Shirley flipped the joystick on her remote, which caused the metal bar to rise up to the right of Hypno-Disc.  
"Am I late for the party?", a voice called out. The toons turned to see Hamton with his robot, a tall blocky robot with the appearance of a tiger-striped bulldozer fitted with a large flipping scoop at the front.  
"Come on over", Buster beckoned the pig. Hamton drove his robot forward & join the group.  
"Neat robot, Hamton", Babs complimented.  
"Thanks Babs", Hamton replied, "This is Behemoth, it's 6-wheeled driven, powered by 2KW electric motors, and can run up to 12MPH."  
"Does that shovel lift or some junk?", Shirley asked.  
"Yep, and once it does...", Hamton flipped a switch, which caused Behemoth to lift its scoop, "there are these tiny arms at the sides which are for self-righting."  
"Cool, Hamton", Calamity responded, "what's the armor made of?"  
"Polycarbonate & titanium."  
"Man", Furrball said, "the competition is growing quite fast."  
"Oui", Fifi agreed, "zhere are many, how you say, interesting designs."  
Shirley then said, "Well, let's hope that we'll have 16 people representing Acme Loo when the competition arrives or some junk."  
"Oh, about that", Calamity said, "we have MORE than 16 people."  
The toons all exclaimed questionably as the grey coyote continued.  
"In fact, here's all the people that are competing for our school."  
Calamity took out his notepad & opened it as the toons looked over his shoulder & saw the names of all the people competing in the tournament that are representing Acme Looniversity.  
Furrball saw one name on the list that made him open his eyes wide in shock.  
"Elmyra is competing?!"  
"Yep, she is", Calamity replied.  
"Sacre bleu", Fifi & Cosette said in unison.  
"Don't worry about it. If any of us ends up fighting her, she'll probably lose."  
"Let's hope that's the case", Babs said.  
Furrball & Fifi looked at each other fearfully. They're not looking forward to seeing what Elmyra's robot look like.  
In fact, they hoped Elmyra wouldn't be competing in the first place.


	5. Acme Acres Robot Rumble

The competition has finally arrived. The event was taking place in a large warehouse in the outskirts of town.  
The toons were waiting outside in a single file line with their robots. Furrball & Fifi were together with their robots on carts, waiting for the weigh-in & safety inspection.  
Once they passed the weigh-in & safety inspection, the cat & skunk rolled Tornado & Panic Attack into the pits, where many of the other competitors were unpacking & preparing their robots.  
"Wow", Fifi said, "look at all of zhe robots!"  
"Yeah, there's quite a lot", Furrball replied.  
The couple rolled their robots down one row of the pits & toward a couple of empty tables, where they placed their robots & tools.  
"Hey, you made it", Calamity said from the table next to them. He & Cosette were using the tables right next to Furrball & Fifi's tables.  
"Yeah, glad we did", Furrball said. "So, what are we doing now?"  
"We're waiting for the qualifiers to start."  
"Qualifiers?", Fifi asked. "What are those?"  
"They are fights that will determine who will fight in the main competition & be on TV."  
"Wait", Furrball said, "this is gonna be a televised competition?"  
"Yep, but the qualifiers will not be televised, so if we want to be on TV, we'll have to earn it."  
"Why are we having qualifiers anyway?"  
"Because there are too many people competing. The event organizers are narrowing it down to the exact number of competitors required for the event."  
"Who will we be fighteeng?", asked Fifi.  
"I don't know yet, but I heard that some fights will be one-on-one, maybe two-on-two. We'll just have to wait & see."  
Cosette then said, "Let's just hope zhat we weell all make it to le main event."  
At that moment, a voice shouted from one end of the pit, "Alright, all contestants to this area please!"  
The toons stood up & joined the gathering crowd of people competing in the event. Once everyone gathered, a man on a balcony, a chubby man with short white hair, spoke up.  
"Good afternoon roboteers, my name is Stuart, and welcome to the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The whole room was filled with cheers of excitement from the competitors for several moments before Stuart continued.  
"Before we begin the event, I would like to go over the rules with you. First, the weapons. There are a certain number of weapons that are not allowed in this tournament. No liquids, no explosives, no electrical discharges, no entanglement devices, no untethered projectiles, and anything that is used to interfere with radio signals is not allowed. Any robot caught using these weapons will be disqualified from the tournament."  
"What about my robot?", Plucky asked as he raised his hand. "My robot is covered in fur, but it's only for decoration. Is that allowed?"  
"As long as they're not used in any ways of attacking, then yes, they're allowed."  
Plucky lowered his hand as Stuart continued.  
"Also, all robots must remain inactive outside the arena at all time. This means in the pits, outside the building, anywhere outside the arena. If any of you activate a robot outside the arena, you will be disqualified. If you want to activate & test your robot, we have a miniature arena outside the building where you can put your robot for testing. Also, welding & grinding is only allowed outside the building."  
"What about sharp objects?", Calamity asked.  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me. All sharp edges of a robot must remain covered up. Spikes, wedges, blades of a spinning weapon, they must remain covered up in the pits for your & everyone else's safety. Now, during the tournament, you will have 20 minutes to repair your robots between battles. If you're up next & still not done, you can request a postponement. After that, there will be no more chances. If you're called up again & still unable to battle, you will be forced to forfeit the battle."  
There was a bit of murmuring coming from the crowd after what Stuart just said. Many of them never knew that things would be so strict & serious.  
"Now", Stuart continued, "I would like to turn things over to Derek. All yours, mate."  
"Thank you, Stuart", said Derek, who was in front of the crowd below Stuart. He appeared to be thinner than Stuart & also has short white hair.  
"Afternoon everyone", Derek said, "it's great to have you all here. Now, if you'll all follow me to the arena, I would like to show you around."  
As Derek began walking to one side of the pits, everyone else followed him, many of them feeling excited to see what the arena looks like.

The group followed Derek to 3 big metal gates & approached the middle one. Derek then spoke up.  
"Right then. Here we are at the arena. This is where all the action will happen."  
Derek then pressed a button next to the gate, which slowly raised up until everyone could see the arena.  
The arena was 32 by 48 feet with 2-foot high walls surrounding it. There's also 20-foot high walls of bulletproof glass enclosing the arena to protect spectators from any danger.  
The group all gasped & exclaimed in awe as they all stepped in the arena.  
"Welcome to the warzone!", Derek said, "This is where the robots will do battle to the death. I would like to show you the hazards around the arena."  
From nearby to the group's left, there's a floor panel colored in black & yellow stripes, similar to Panic Attack.  
"This right here", Derek said, "is the arena's Floor Flipper. Any robot that drives over it will be flung across the arena."  
Derek then led the group to an X in the center of the arena floor.  
"This is the Drop Zone. When a robot is placed here, whatever comes out of that large container up there will come crashing down on top of your robot."  
The group looked up to the ceiling where Derek is pointing, but they didn't see anything.  
"There's nothing there", Babs said.  
"Oh, I forgot", Derek replied, "there will be no Drop Zone during the qualifiers. We will set it up once the main event begins."  
At one side of the arena, there was a small red square with a hole in the center. On the opposite side, there was a large metal grate surrounded by another red square.  
Derek then said, "We also have a flame jet over there", he pointed at the small square, "and a flame grill right here", he pointed at the metal grate.  
"Any robot that drives over them will go up in flames. But they will both be deactivated during the qualifiers."  
On the other side of the arena, exactly opposite of where the floor flipper lay, there's another black & yellow striped panel on the floor.  
"Over here", Derek continued, "is the Pit of Oblivion. Any robot that falls in will be immediately eliminated from the fight. To open it, there is this button over here..."  
Derek went over to the wall opposite of the gates, to a yellow tire lying against the wall.  
"Just press this button", Derek said, "and the pit will open up. It will stay open for the rest of the fight, so watch were you're driving."  
Furrball then looked over at the corner of the arena & saw another black & yellow striped area.  
"What's that over there?", Furrball asked, pointing at the corner.  
"I was just getting right to that", Derek replied. "That is a Corner Patrol Zone, or CPZ for short. There is one in each corner, and they will be occupied by the House Robots."  
"House Robots?", asked Buster, "What are those?"  
In response, Derek turned to the gates & shouted, "Open the gate!"  
In a moment, the gate opened up & the group turned to see several different robots waiting inside. Derek then continued.  
"We have a total of 8 House Robots in this event. Allow me to introduce them to you one by one."  
At that moment, one robot entered the arena. It resembled a bulldozer with a rear-mounted scoop & and an axe.  
"First up, we have Shunt", Derek said. "our lightest house robot, at 105 kg, top speed of 10 mph, and armed with this static snowplough at the front..."  
Shunt then turned to show its rear scoop, which raised upward  
"A rear lifting scoop & a diamond-edged axe."  
Shunt then fired its axe, which punched right into the floor. The group all exclaimed in awe as Shunt used its scoop to pull its axe out of the floor.  
Shunt then moved aside as another robot, a grey robot that resembled a lobster, entered the arena.  
"Next up is Dead Metal", Derek said. "He weighs 112 kg, runs on a battery-powered engine, and is armed with these claws at the front."  
As Derek tapped one of Dead Metal's arms, they both snapped shut.  
"And if you happen to get caught in these arms, Dead Metal will cut you up with his 3000 rpm circular saw."  
Dead Metal then extended a sawblade from its face & out toward its arms before retracting it.  
It then moved aside & joined Shunt, allowing the next robot to enter. It resembled a large head with a black eye on a moving platform with a front plow & 2 metal boxing gloves.  
"Next up is Cassius Chrome. He weighs 250 kg, powered by two 24v magnetic motors, and is the fastest House Robot with a top speed of 20 mph. He's armed with these retractable boxing gloves, which can also be changed to large metal spikes."  
Cassius Chrome showed off its weapons, quickly extracting & retracting its boxing gloves, before joining Shunt & Dead Metal.  
The next robot entered the arena: a long military-colored robot with a metal pincher at the front & a turret on top.  
"Next we have Sergeant Bash. Weighing at 120 kg, top speed of 8 mph, and armed with this hydraulic claw at the front & this rotating flamethrower on top."  
"Flamethrower?!", some of the toons exclaimed as Sgt. Bash rotated its turret to the side & shot out a burst of flames, much to the groups chagrin.  
Sgt. Bash moved aside, and in came the next robot: a purple dinosaur-looking robot with two large tusks at the front.  
"Next up is Matilda. She weighs 116 kg, powered by a 12v motor, and has a top speed of 8 mph. Her weapons are these pneumatic tusks at the front..."  
Matilda popped its tusks upwards at a 45-degree angle, before turning around to face the gate, revealing a pink vertical flywheel in its rear end.  
"And at the back is this 27 kg flywheel that spins up to over 1000 rpm."  
Once everyone got a good look at Matilda's flywheel, it joined the other House Robots as the next one, resembling a large metal dog, entered.  
"Next we have Growler. He weighs 375 kg & has a top speed of 17 mph. His weapons are these jaws at the front, which has 4 tons of crushing power."  
Growler opened up its mouth, with a mechanical growl accompanying. He then closed its jaws, growling again in the process.  
"However, if any of you happen to mess with this metallic mutt, you'll be dealing with his owner, Mr. Psycho."  
"Mr. Psycho?", some of the toons asked as the next robot entered. Mr. Psycho appeared as a bulky human-looking robot on tracks.  
"Mr. Psycho is our heaviest House Robot, weighing a whopping 750 kg."  
"Holy smoke", Calamity exclaimed, "that's 1,653 pounds!"  
"That's correct", Derek said. "Mr. Psycho has a weapon in each arm. His left arm has a claw at the end, which can be used to pick up & carry other robots."  
Mr. Psycho lowered its arm & opened & closed its claw before Derek continued.  
"His other arm is wielding a 30 kg hammer, capable of doing tons of damage."  
The bulky House Robot swung its arm down & slammed the hammer into the floor. The arm then raised back up as Mr. Psycho & Growler moved aside.  
Derek then said, "Now we have one last robot to show you. He is the king of the House Robots. Ladies & gents, please welcome...Sir Killalot!"  
The final House Robot entered the arena. It appeared as a large knight on tracks with a lance for one arm & an extended claw on the other.  
"Sir Killalot weighs 520 kg & is powered by a petrol-driven engine. He's armed with a rotating lance & these hydraulic claws, capable of 15 tons of crushing force."  
The group all exclaimed in awe as Buster said, "Those claws look like the jaws of life that firefighters use."  
"Well, as a matter of fact", Derek said, "Sir K used to have actual jaws of life before we upgraded him to these larger claws."  
The group all exclaimed in amazement as Sir Killalot moved aside. Derek then continued.  
"Now, even though we have rules for the competing robots, the House Robots have some rules they have to follow too."  
At that moment, another robot, appearing as a human in a striped shirted with a two-digit number timer on its chest, entered the arena.  
"This is our Referee-Robot, or Refbot for short. He will be patrolling the arena, making sure that everybody's following the rules. He has a fire extinguisher in one hand & a card indicator in the other."  
"What's a card indicator?", Furrball asked.  
"Well, you know how referees have yellow cards & red cards in sports?"  
"Yeah."  
"The Refbot has the same thing here. There's a yellow card, which can be given to a House Robot that attacks a contestant robot unfairly, and if they do it again, they'll be given a red card & sent back to the CPZ for the rest of the match. The red card can also be given to a contestant robot if the Refbot's countdown timer on his chest reaches 10 & they're deemed immobilized."  
"When do zhe House Robots attack our robots?", Fifi asked.  
"Whenever you're in a CPZ or if your robot is deemed immobilized by the Refbot."  
After a moment, Derek concluded, "So, that's the tour of the arena. The qualifiers will begin in a few moments. There will be no House Robots, and the only hazards active during the qualifiers will be the flipper & the pit. So, roboteers, head on back to the pits, get your robots ready, and good luck to you all."


	6. The qualifiers

Back in the pits, the toons were taking a look at the fight bracket posted on a wall. As Calamity & Cosette checked out who they're fighting, Furrball & Fifi appeared behind them.  
"Hey guys", Furrball said, "you know who you're fighting?"  
"Yes we do", Calamity replied. "Cosette & I will be fighting together, and so will the two of you."  
"Oh, sweet. Good luck guys."  
"Merci, you too", Cosette said as she walked off with her boyfriend.  
Furrball & Fifi checked the fight bracket & noticed the following names in one fight: RAZER, FIRESTORM, CERBERUS, CROCODILOTRON.  
They checked the next fight & saw these names: TORNADO, PANIC ATTACK, BRUTUS MAXIMUS, W.A.S.P.  
"We're fighting after Calamity & Cosette", Furrball told Fifi.  
The purple skunk replied, "Zhen we better, how you say, get prepared."  
The cat & skunk made their way to their pit tables to get Tornado & Panic Attack ready for battle.

At the arena, Furrball & Fifi left their robots at the gates while they joined the rest of the toons in the stands. Once they all settled in, they spotted two control booths above the gates.  
In the left booth, they spotted Calamity & Cosette with their transmitters in their hands. In the other booth were two students from Perfecto Prep.  
One was a red great dane in a grey t-shirt & blue jeans named Dan the Dane. The other was a green crocodile in a red hoodie named Dexter Crocodile.  
After a moment, an overhead voice is heard speaking.  
"**RAZER, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
At that moment, the toons cheered as Razer entered from the left gate. Calamity's robot spun on the spot before he raised his wings, doing a "salute" to the crowd.  
The overhead voice then said, "**CERBERUS, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed as Cerberus, driven by Dan, entered the arena from the right gate. Cerberus appeared to be a chrome dog-shaped robot with static spikes in the front that resembles its claws. It's armored in titanium & weighs 10 pounds lighter than Razer.  
"**FIRESTORM, ENTER THE ARENA!**", the overhead voice said, and Cosette's robot entered the arena as the toons cheered.  
"Go Cosette!", Furrball shouted.  
"You can do eet, couseen!", Fifi cheered on.  
"**CROCODILOTRON, ENTER THE ARENA!**", said the overhead voice as Dexter's robot entered the arena, the toons booing & jeering.  
Crocodilotron appeared to be a crocodile-shaped robot made from garden objects. Its weapon is a pneumatic clamping jaw at the front powered by Co2, and it is the lightest robot in the arena, weighing 5 pounds lighter than Cerberus.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
All is silent as the toons waited anxiously for the fight to begin, the four robots in the arena waiting for the moment to attack.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
At that moment, the four robots made their move, with Razer attacking Cerberus, and Firestorm attacking Crocodilotron.  
Firestorm immediately got under Crocodilotron & flipped the crocodile-shaped machine over on its back. Crocodilotron popped its jaw opened, but it did not help at all.  
Meanwhile, Razer got a hold of Cerberus & slammed the chrome robot against the wall, before bringing down the claw into Cerberus's titanium armor, which crumpled like paper.  
The toons cheered on as Firestorm drove into the yellow tire on the wall, which triggered the pit to open up. Firestorm then pushed the immobile Crocodilotron into the pit, which emitted a large cloud of smoke.  
The crowd cheered as Cosette shouted in glee, "Yes!"  
"Good job, honey", Calamity said, "now let's finish off Cerberus."  
As Razer still held on to Cerberus, Calamity drove his robot toward the pit & began opening its claw, hoping to drop Cerberus into the pit.  
However, at the last second, Cerberus drove off of Razer & escaped, but then drove up Firestorm, who flipped the dog-shaped robot upside down.  
"Yes, there you go!", Calamity said, "Now, push him into the pit."  
"Hang on", Cosette replied, "I wanna try somezhing first."  
Instead of doing what Calamity said, Firestorm pushed Cerberus into the corner.  
"What are you doing?", Calamity asked as Firestorm drove away.  
"Watch zhis", Cosette said, "I know what I'm doeeng."  
Cosette lined up Firestorm toward Cerberus before she pressed forward on the joystick. Firestorm drove towards the immobile Cerberus. Once Firestorm got under, Cosette fired the flipper, which propelled Cerberus forward in the air, over the two-foot wall, and out of the arena.  
"Whoa!", many of the toons exclaimed after they saw what just happened.  
"Oh my gosh!", Calamity excitedly said as he turned to his girlfriend, who had a grin on her face.  
"**CEASE!**", the overhead voice said. "**WINNERS: RAZER & FIRESTORM!**"  
The toons all cheered excitedly as Calamity & Cosette celebrated with hugs & kisses.  
Shortly afterwards, Furrball & Fifi returned to the entry gates, where Calamity & Cosette were deactivating their robots.  
"Great job guys", Furrball said.  
"Thanks Furrball", Calamity replied, "that was a piece of cake."  
"The cake is a lie!", Plucky shouted as he walked by.  
"Oh, shut up! You HAD to make that reference, didn't ya?"  
"What reference?", Cosette asked.  
"It's from a video game. I'll tell you about it later."  
The grey coyote turned back to Furrball & Fifi.  
"Anyway, good luck guys, I hope you two make it to the main event too."  
"Merci, Calamity", Fifi said, "we weell do our best."  
As Calamity & Cosette rolled their robots back to the pits, Furrball & Fifi went up to their robots & prepared them for battle.

"**TORNADO, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons cheered on as Tornado drove into the arena. Furrball waved to his friends in the stands from the left control booth, with Fifi standing next to him.  
In the other booth were two more Prefecto Prep students. One of them is Jason Platypus, who is a yellow platypus wearing a red & green striped shirt.  
Next to him is a black tapir named Tank Tapir, who wears red shoes similar to Calamity's shoes.  
"**BRUTUS MAXIMUS, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed & jeered as the next robot entered the arena. Brutus Maximus appeared to be a rectangular box-shaped robot with 3 sawblades at the front & a steep wedge at the rear. It has 4 bicycle wheels for mobility & it's armored in wood. On top of the wedge was a miniature crossbow that appeared to be decorative. This robot is driven by Tank.  
"**PANIC ATTACK, ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons cheered on as Fifi's robot entered the arena & joined Tornado. Panic Attack lowered its lifting spikes from the up position until they touched the ground.  
"**W.A.S.P., ENTER THE ARENA!**"  
The toons booed once again as the final robot, driven by Jason, entered the arena. W.A.S.P., whose name stood for "What A Silly Project", is a two-wheeled triangular robot with a vertical disc at the front & a spike at the rear. It's armored in light aluminum & painted black & yellow to resemble a wasp, hence the name.  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
All is silent as everyone waited for the fight to begin.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
The four robots charged at each other, with Panic Attack getting underneath Brutus Maximus, and Tornado shoving W.A.S.P. into the corner.  
After Panic Attack flipped over Brutus Maxmius, Fifi drove her robot into the pit release tire, lowering the pit as Brutus Maximus, due to being invertible, continued driving.  
Meanwhile, Tornado used its disc to rip into the armor of W.A.S.P., as Panic Attack flipped Brutus Maximus right-side up.  
Tornado then backed away & began attacking Brutus Maximus, while Panic Attack got under the immobile W.A.S.P. & lifted it up, the spikes getting hooked into the wheel guard.  
Tornado used its disc to lift up Brutus Maximus, shredding its opponents wheels from underneath. Soon afterwards, as Tornado backed away, the disc caught one of the bicycle wheels & pulled it out of Brutus Maximus from its wheel guard.  
At the other side of the arena, Panic Attack had W.A.S.P. hooked onto its lifting spikes. Fifi then maneuvered her robot toward the pit & dropped W.A.S.P. in, the toons cheering as the smoke went off in the pit.  
"Good job, Fifi", said Furrball, "that's one down & one to go."  
However, at that moment, something unexpected happened that took Furrball, and the other toons, by surprise.  
As Brutus Maximus turned its rear toward Tornado, the tiny crossbow fired its arrow, which was part of a net tethered to Brutus Maximus.  
The net landed on Tornado & got tangled up inside the wheels of Furrball's robot.  
"Ah- uh- what the- WHAT?!", Furrball shouted as he started jiggling his joystick like crazy, but his robot couldn't move.  
With the net locking up Tornado's wheels & still tethered to Brutus Maximus, the wooden machine pulled Tornado toward the pit & was getting ready to push Furrball's robot in.  
"Non!", Fifi shouted as she accelerated Panic Attack into the side of Brutus Maximus, pushing it away from the pit. As Brutus Maximus was getting pushed away, the net pulled Tornado right on the edge of the pit.  
"Wait, Fifi, stop", Furrball exclaimed, "you're gonna pull me in!"  
But it was too late; Tornado got pulled right into the pit & on top of W.A.S.P., another cloud of smoke going off as the toons all gasped in surprise & horror.  
"**CEASE! WINNERS: PANIC ATTACK & BRUTUS MAXIMUS!**"  
The toons booed as Furrball hung his head in defeat.  
"I'm sorry Furrball", Fifi said, "I paneecked."  
Meanwhile, in the stands, Plucky stood up, along with Shirley & Calamity.  
"Wait a minute", said the green duck, "I don't think nets are allowed to be used in battle."  
Shirley then said, "Like, I agree. Aren't they entanglement devices or some junk?"  
"I think they are", Calamity replied. "I'll have to talk to Derek, because I think Brutus Maximus broke a rule here."  
"Does zhis means Furrball weell be, how you say, reinstated?", Cosette asked.  
"I'm pretty sure he will, but we'll have to wait & see."


	7. Disqualified

After the qualifiers ended, the contestants were all gathered around the balcony, where Derek stood with a clipboard in his hand.  
"Alright, roboteers", Derek began, "the qualifiers are over, but there is one thing that we need to sort out first."  
Furrball & Fifi looked on anxiously; they had a feeling that Derek would talk about what happened between Tornado & Brutus Maximus.  
"During one of our qualifier battles, Tornado was immobilized due to the usage of a net, courtesy of Brutus Maximus. And as I have explained before, entanglement devices are not allowed to be used in the arena, and nets happen to fall in that category. So, because of that, Brutus Maximus is disqualified from the event & Tornado is the winner of that fight, along with Panic Attack."  
The toons cheered as Furrball & Fifi celebrated, hugging each other.  
"So", Derek continued as the toons settled, "because of that, we now have the required number of contestants for the main event."  
The group cheered in celebration, some doing high-fives, Calamity & Cosette hugging, along with Furrball & Fifi. Derek then continued.  
"The line-up for round 1 is all set up. The fight bracket is on the table below me. So step up & check out the bracket to see who you will be fighting. Good luck to you all, and may the best robot win."  
The group all scattered off, some people returning to their pit tables, while the others stepped forward to see who they'll be fighting.  
Calamity & Cosette went to check the fight bracket while Furrball & Fifi decided to look around the pits & check out the rest of the competing robots.

At one part of the pits, Furrball & Fifi spotted Sweetie & Lil Sneezer chatting with each other.  
"Hey guys", Furrball greeted.  
"What are you doing here?", Sweetie said in an unwelcoming voice, "Go away."  
"Jeez, why are you so hostile?"  
"She's just a little cranky", Sneezer said, pointing at the pink bird.  
"Cranky, schmanky!", Sweetie exclaimed before turning back to Furrball. "I'm not happy with what you did to me back at the junkyard."  
"What did he do?", Sneezer asked.  
"Don't ask." Sweetie turned back to Furrball again.  
"Besides, you know we've been enemies since we've first met, Furrball."  
"Well, can't we just settle this in the arena?"  
"Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna have you chase me all over the place."  
"I won't, you can trust me."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I cross my heart & hope to die."  
"Okay then. So, why are you here anyway?"  
"We're just checking out zhe ozher robots", Fifi replied. "What deed vous two breeng?"  
"Ooh, can I show my robot first?", Sneezer asked enthusiastically.  
"Knock yourself out", Sweetie said.  
"Whatcha got, Sneezer", Furrball asked.  
The mouse went over to the next pit table to his robot, a wedge-shaped robot that looks like a giant mousetrap.  
"Ooh!", Fifi chirped, "Eet's a beeg mousetrap!"  
"Yep", Sneezer replied, "this is my robot, Mousetrap, which is designed off the one thing I fear the most: mousetraps."  
Sneezer shuddered as he finished his sentence.  
"I can see that", Furrball said, "but if you're so scared of mousetraps, how come you built a robot that looks like one?"  
"Because, if mousetraps are deadly to mice, then why not build one that are deadly to robots?"  
"Ah, that's clever."  
"Eet eez made of wood, no?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep, wood on top & lexan on the side."  
"How deed vous build a robot zhat's as beeg as ours?"  
"Fifi made a good point", Furrball said. "How are you gonna move your robot to the arena?"  
"I have an arena crew. They move my robot around the pits & to the arena while I do all the driving."  
"Ah, I see."  
"The same thing's with Sweetie."  
"Yep", Sweetie then said, "I have an arena crew too."  
"Let's check out your robot, Sweetie", Furrball said as he & Fifi went over to Sweetie's pit table.  
Sweetie's robot is a blue 4-wheeled pyramid shaped robot with a 4-toothed disc on top.  
"Wow, cool robot", Furrball complimented.  
"Why, thank you", Sweetie replied.  
"What's it called?"  
"Pussycat."  
"'Pussycat', I see. And it's blue, just like me. Is this robot based on me?"  
"Yep, and notice the wheels. It drives on 2 of the wheels while attacking, but whenever it gets flipped, it will always land on its wheels."  
"Oh, like how a cat always land on his feet!"  
"Exactly."  
"Wow, that's very darn clever."  
"Furrball!", Dizzy called out from behind. The cat & skunk turned to see Dizzy approach them with his robot on a cart.  
Dizzy's robot is a cone-shaped full body spinner with 4 cutting blades along the rim. It's colored red, white, and blue, with the name "Typhoon 2" printed on the white area.  
"Wow, cool robot, Dizzy!", Furrball exclaimed.  
"Thank you. This is Typhoon 2. Typhoon 2 spins fast, very fast. Typhoon 2 rips apart other robots."  
"Well, I certainly don't want to go against that robot."  
"Oui, neither do I", Fifi said, "but I'd like to see Shirley's robot fight your robot, Monsieur Dizzy."  
"Oh, yeah", Furrball exclaimed, "that would be quite a destructive fight."  
"Dizzy must get ready to fight", said the purple Tasmanian devil. "Good luck, you two."  
"Same to you, Dizzy", Furrball said as Dizzy rolled his robot back to his pit area. Furrball & Fifi waved goodbye to him before they went back to the balcony to check out the fight bracket.  
The cat & skunk both looked & saw the following fights:

**CHAOS 2 vs DESTRUCTOSAUR**  
**FIRESTORM vs MEGA MORGUE**  
**RAZER vs RATTUS RATTUS**  
**MOUSETRAP vs KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG**  
**TORNADO vs RAT**  
**DIOTOIR vs GEMINI**  
**PUSSYCAT vs CLAWED HOPPER**  
**101 vs FLUFFY**  
**BEHEMOTH vs G.B.H. 2**  
**ROBOCHICKEN vs KILLERHURTZ**  
**WHEELY BIG CHEESE vs KILLERTRON**  
**TYPHOON 2 vs TERROR TURTLE**  
**PANIC ATTACK vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.**  
**MORTIS vs TERROR AUSTRALIS**  
**HYPNO-DISC vs THE LETHAL SWAN**  
**STORM 2 vs RHINO**


	8. Let the battles begin!

Later that day, the stands were filled with hundreds of spectators that are ready to witness some robot carnage, while the toons were in the pits, making some last minute preparations.  
The spectators were all gathered around the arena, until the lights went out, and they all cheered. It is showtime!  
Even people at home had their TVs on, ready to watch the battles from their living rooms. As the show began, an overhead male voice is heard speaking.  
"Tonight, it all begins...you are about to witness the beginning of the end...as all hell breaks loose in one event."  
The audience is seen cheering, before the camera switches to the arena.  
"This is the arena, where the robots will fight to the death. 32 robots will enter the arena, each fighting for the honor of their schools. 16 students from Acme Looniversity will go head-to-head with 16 students from Prefecto Prep in the ultimate battle for survival. 32 robots will enter the warzone, but only one will come out on top as champion! This is the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The camera switched to the cheering spectators as the show's logo appeared on screen. Once the logo disappeared, another voice, the one from the qualifiers, spoke up.  
"**LADIES & GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE MASTER OF MAYHEM, CRAIG CHARLES!**"  
The crowd cheered as a man in a yellow outfit appeared on the balcony above the arena's entry gates.  
"This...is what it's all about", he began, "this...is where all the carnage will happen. This...is the Acme Acres Robot Rumble!"  
The crowd cheered loudly in excitement before Craig continued.  
"Tonight, we will witness 16 robots from Acme Looniversity & 16 robots from Perfecto Prep, 32 robots in total, go head-to-head in the quest for eternal glory. But, not only will our competitors fight each other, they will have to deal with our arena, and let's not forget the House Robots. Jonathan will tell you all about them."  
The camera then cut to the House Robots lined up side by side as Jonathan's voice, the voice from the show's intro, is heard speaking.  
"Beware, these 8 mighty metal gladiators patrolling the arena we call the House Robots. They will fill your robot's life with pain & misery."  
The camera switched to each House Robot as Jonathan talks about them. The camera shows Matilda firing its tusks.  
"First, we have Matilda, the Matriarch of Mayhem, with her terrifying tusks & ferocious flywheel."  
Dead Metal is then shown closing its claws.  
"Next, we have Dead Metal, with his scary, serrated saw, used for slicing & dicing."  
Cassius Chrome is shown next, firing its boxing gloves.  
"Next is Cassius Chrome, and like the boxer he's named after, he's capable of delivering the one-two blow that will knock you out."  
Next up was Shunt, who fired its axe into the floor.  
"Shunt is here, with the power of penetrating metal with his diamond-edged axe."  
The camera then cuts to Sgt. Bash, firing its flamethrower.  
"Sgt. Bash is here with his flamethrower of fury, looking to leave all opponents hot under the collar."  
The camera then shows Growler, opening its mouth, then Mr. Psycho, who slammed its hammer to the ground.  
"Next here, we have Growler, who will grab down on you with his jaws, and like a real bulldog, he will not let go. But, if you mess with this metallic mutt, you might come face-to-face with his nasty owner, Mr. Psycho."  
Last up to be shown is Sir Killalot, who raised its lance & lowered its claw.  
"And finally, we have Sir Killalot, the king of the House Robots! Don't you dare mess with this nightmarish knight, or he will cut you in half with his jaws of death. And to make sure everything is under control, we have our own Refbot keeping a watchful eye."  
After the Refbot is shown in front of the House Robots, the camera then switched back to Craig up on the balcony.  
"Thank you Jonathan. We'd like to now get a closer look at our contestants in the pits, and here with us to cover the events happening backstage, is our very own Philippa Forrester."  
The camera then switched to the pits, where a woman with short blonde hair holding a microphone is speaking.  
"Thank you very much, Craig. I am here with our 32 competitors ready to wreak havoc in the arena. But right now, they are making some final adjustments for their big battles."  
The camera then switched to different competitors working on their robots: Babs sharpening the blade of Mortis's axe, Hamton filing Behemoth's scoop, Roderick Rat doing some soldering inside his robot, Danny Dingo drilling a wheel onto his robot.  
Furrball & Fifi are seen rolling Tornado past Phillipa as she continued.  
"They will be working long & hard to keep their robots in working & fighting form. They will have a limited amount of time to make repairs & recharge their batteries in between battles, so they will be working constantly back here in the pits. Right now they getting ready for the action, so Craig, back to you."  
The camera then switched back to Craig up on the balcony.  
"Thank you Phillipa. Now, the way the battles work is simple. Each of our competitors will go head-to-head until a robot is immobilized. If there's no clear winner when time runs out, the decision will be made by our judges. They will award points on style, control, damage, and aggression. So, I think we've waited long enough. Are you ready for some robotic destruction?!"  
The crowd cheered loudly for a moment before Craig continued.  
"Alrighty then. Jonathan, who are our 32 competitors fighting tonight?"  
The camera then switched to the side of the arena, where a grid appeared on screen & showed the the names of the robots & who they're fighting as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Well Craig, we've got a good line-up for Round 1, we've got Chaos 2 & Destructosaur leading things off, along with Firestorm & the Mega Morgue. Then we got Razer facing Rattus Rattus & Mousetrap looking to trap Kronic the Wedgehog. Then, we'll have Tornado going up against Rat, Diotoir against the double trouble Gemini, Pussycat looking to take the hop out of Clawed Hopper & 101 will be going head-to-head with Fluffy. Then the mighty Behemoth will face G.B.H. 2, followed by Robochicken up against Killerhurtz. Wheely Big Cheese will be tackling Killertron, and Typhoon 2 will try to blow away Terror Turtle. Panic Attack will try to make S.M.I.D.S.Y. panic, while Mortis will try to avoid the terror of Terror Australis. Hypno-Disc will be taking on the Lethal Swan & finally Storm 2 will take the Rhino by the horn."  
The camera switched back to Craig at the balcony one last time.  
"I love myself the smell of napalm, so let's get cookin'. LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"  
At that moment, the crowd cheered one last time as Round 1 has begun. 


	9. Chaos 2 vs Destructosaur

**(From this point on, **_sentences in italics spoken during the battles are spoken by Jonathan, the commentator,_** and BOLDED CAPITALIZED ONES ARE SPOKEN BY THE ANNOUNCER)**

The toons joined the spectators in the stands, while Buster was up in the left control booth, driving his robot into the arena from the gate below him.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, CHAOS 2!**", said the announcer as the crowd, along with the toons, cheered. A grid appeared on screen, showing the statistics on Chaos 2 as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A two-wheeled driven polycarbonate & aluminium armoured machine with a powerful Co2 flipper that doubles as a srimech, a self-righting mechanism. However, Chaos 2 has a limited Co2 supply, so he must use his flipper wisely._"  
The next robot, a barrel-shaped robot with eyes & teeth painted on the front & a set of cutting pincers as a weapon, entered the arena.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, DESTRUCTOSAUR!**", said the announcer again as the toons booed. Destructosaur is driven by Tom the Echidna, who is a yellow echidna in blue overalls.  
The grid appeared onscreen again as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_Another two-wheeled machine, Destructosaur is the heaviest of the two, weighing at 100 kilos, and also the fastest at 20 mph. The barrel shape will allow Destructosaur to roll back onto his wheels if he gets flipped, so Chaos 2 might have to come up with a plan here._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers up in the control pods, Buster Bunny on the left driving Chaos 2, and Tom the Echidna driving Destructosaur on the right. And in the arena for the House Robots we have Matilda, the Matriarch of Mayhem, and Dead Metal, ready to slice & dice._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And for the first time ever in Acme Acres_", said Jonathan as Chaos 2 & Destructosaur drove off, "_the battles have begun._"  
Chaos 2 drove to the other side of the arena & then past Destructosaur again, trying to avoid the front pincers of the barrel-shaped robot.  
Chaos 2 then drove straight into the side of Destructosaur & flipped it over, but Destructosaur's body allowed it to roll back onto its wheels.  
"_Chaos 2 with a flip on Destructosaur, but Destructosaur is able to roll right-side up! I knew that would happen!_"  
Chaos 2 flipped its opponent a couple more times from the side, but both times Destructosaur was able to roll back onto its wheels.  
The third time, however, Chaos 2 flipped its opponent into Dead Metal, who clamped its arms around Destructosaur & began slicing into the barrel-shaped robot.  
"_Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur into the CPZ! Dead Metal's got a hold of the machine from Perfecto Prep, and he's slicing into the aluminuim armour of Destructosaur!_"  
While Dead Metal was cutting into Destructosaur, Chaos 2 went over & pressed the pit release button, before Dead Metal opened its arms & pushed Destructosaur forward, rolling the barrel-shaped robot right-side up again.  
"_Chaos 2 has opened the pit, Dead Metal righting Destructosaur. He seems bewildered, but not out of it yet._"  
Destructosaur drove forward into the flipper of Chaos 2. Buster fired the flipper, which tossed Destructosaur backwards & upside-down again, but this time, Destructosaur is not rolling back onto its wheels.  
"_Chaos 2 with another flip on Destructosaur, but we all know that he can roll back over- or can he? Destructosaur is not rolling back over! I think the machine from Perfecto Prep is in trouble here!_"  
Chaos 2 backed away as the Refbot approached the immobile Destructosaur & started counting it out, its timer counting up from 1 to 10.  
"_Refbot is now counting out Destructosaur! Oh, what a surprise, Chaos 2 has found the one design flaw of Destructosaur & used it against him. And Destructosaur...is...out!_"  
The Refbot buzzed 3 times at 8, 9, and 10, before flashing a red light from its left hand. Destructosaur is immobilized.  
"**CEASE!**", said the announcer as the toons cheered with the crowd, knowing that Buster has won the fight.  
"Well", Craig said as he appeared in the balcony, "what a way to start the competition. Destructosaur has gone belly-up. Chaos 2 goes through to the next round!"  
The crowd cheered again as Buster waved to the crowd.  
"Way to go, Buster!", Babs screamed as the toons celebrated.

As Buster rolled Chaos 2 into the pits, he was welcomed by the toons applauding as Babs went up & hugged the blue bunny.  
"Good job, Buster", she said, "we're so proud of you."  
"Eh, that was nothing", Buster replied.  
Just then, Phillipa showed up & squatted next to the blue bunny.  
"Buster", she started, "congratulations on your victory. How do you feel?"  
"I feel pretty good. Can't wait for the next fight."  
"Have you taken any damage at all?"  
"No damage whatsoever."  
"Excellent, that's what I like to hear. Good luck in the next round."  
"Thank you."  
As Phillipa walked away, Calamity & Cosette showed up with Firestorm on a cart.  
"Make way, guys", Calamity said, "it's Cosette's turn to fight."  
"It is? Already?", Furrball asked.  
"Oui, I'm fighteeng Mega Morgue", Cosette replied.  
"Well, good luck couseen", Fifi said.  
"Merci. I'll do my best."  
As the toons went back to the arena to watch the next fight, Calamity turned to his girlfriend.  
"How are you feeling, honey?"  
"I feel tres nervous."  
"You want me to join you in the booth?"  
"Non, I'll be all right."  
"Okay."  
Calamity gave Cosette a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good luck, honey."  
"Merci, mon amore."  
As Calamity walked away to join the rest of the toons in the stands, Cosette wheeled her robot to the entry gates.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, the camera switched to the side of the arena as the battle board appeared on screen. Jonathan spoke up as "DESTRUCTOSAUR" is shown being crossed out.  
"A good way to start this contest indeed, Destructosaur is out, Chaos 2 is through. Next up, it's Firestorm against The Mega Morgue."


	10. Firestorm vs Mega Morgue

As the toons gathered in the stands, the first robot, a yellow barrel-shaped robot with a spiked lifting wedge on the front, entered the arena.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, MEGA MORGUE!**"  
The toons booed at the machine driven by Perfecto Prep representative, Ryan Rabbit. He's a white rabbit wearing a red & yellow striped sweater & an eyepatch over his left eye.  
The statistics showed up on screen as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A barrel-shaped robot, similar to Destructosaur from the last fight. Mega Morgue is the heavier of the two robots at 99 kilos, armed with a set of lifting spikes at the front. Mega Morgue is coloured yellow, a deadly colour, but it also makes him easily seen._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, FIRESTORM!**"  
The toons cheered as Firestorm entered the arena. They saw Cosette waving at them from the right control booth. Jonathan spoke again as Firestorm's stats appeared on screen.  
"_A two-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, Firestorm packs a mighty punch with the flipper at the front & the pneumatic spike at the rear. With a top speed of 12 mph, he's only 2 mph faster than Mega Morgue, and also 5 kilos lighter. Firestorm is ready to set the world on fire!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, on the left we have Ryan Rabbit at the controls of Mega Morgue, and on the right is Cosette Le Peu driving Firestorm. And we have Matilda in the arena again as our House Robot, along with Shunt, with his bulldozer blade & diamond-edged axe._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_And the second battle is underway here_", Jonathan said as Firestorm immediately got under Mega Morgue from the side & flipped it over. But, like Destructosaur, since Mega Morgue is shaped like a barrel, it rolled right back onto its wheels with ease.  
"_Oh! Firestorm with a flip straight away, but Mega Morgue is able to roll right back over. So Firestorm here is facing the same problem Chaos 2 had in the previous battle!_"  
Cosette managed to flip Mega Morgue a few more times before she realized how Buster won his fight: by attacking from the front.  
And sure enough, Firestorm got under Mega Morgue from the front & fired the flipper, Mega Morgue toppling backwards & upside-down, unable to roll back onto its wheels again.  
"_Mega Morgue tossed up & over by Firestorm! Can the machine from Perfecto Prep right himself again? It doesn't look like it!_"  
Firestorm then turned to the side of its stranded opponent & faced the spike toward Mega Morgue. Cosette pulled the joystick backward & fired the spike, but the force of the spike pushed Mega Morgue sideways & rolled the yellow robot right-side up.  
"_Firestorm coming in with the spike- oh dear! That's gonna leave a mark. But Mega Morgue is back on his wheels & running away now._"  
Mega Morgue then pressed the pit release button, before Firestorm came in & flipped the yellow robot toward the wall, immobilizing it again.  
"_And in comes Firestorm with another flip on Mega Morgue, against the arena side wall, and I think Mega Morgue is in peril here!_"  
At that moment, the crowd started chanting, "PIT! PIT! PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
Cosette turned to her friends & saw them chanting the same thing. Even Calamity & Little Beeper held signs that said "PIT! PIT! PIT!"  
However, Cosette had another idea. She jammed the joystick forward, Firestorm getting underneath Mega Morgue. She fired the flipper, and Mega Morgue got tossed over the wall & out of the arena.  
"_Firestorm with a flip- OHH, and Mega Morgue is gone! Mega Morgue, the first machine in the Acme Acres Robot Rumble to be flipped out of the arena!_"  
The toons cheered as Calamity laughed with joy.  
"She did it again!", he said excitedly.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the battle ended. However, Cosette wasn't finished yet.  
She steered Firestorm into a CPZ where Shunt is, got under the House Robot & flipped it.  
"_Hang on a minute. Firestorm, what are you doing? He's attacking the House Robots!_"  
The crowd cheered & laughed at Shunt's predicament. Firestorm then zoomed off to the other corner of the arena, where Matilda stood.  
"What the heck is she doing?", Buster asked as Firestorm charged toward Matilda & missed. As Firestorm backed away, the House Robot backed into Cosette's robot with the flywheel & sent it flying upside-down.  
The right armor panel came off completely, leaving Firestorm's right wheel exposed. Firestorm then used its flipper to right itself before it drove under Matilda & successfully flipped the House Robot.  
"_I can't believe this_", Jonathan exclaimed, "_Firestorm is burning out of control here! He defeated the House Robots!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered again as Firestorm extracted its flipper in celebration. Refbot went up to Cosette's robot & gave it a red card.  
"_Red card from the Refbot, but Mega Morgue is long gone. Firestorm should be going through here._"  
"What a fight that was!", Craig said. "Not only is Mega Morgue defeated, but so are the House Robots! Despite getting a red card, Firestorm is the winner!"  
The crowd cheered again as Cosette celebrated, as well as the rest of the toons.

The toons gathered in the pits & cheered as Cosette appeared with Firestorm on the cart.  
"Way to go, Cosette!", Fifi chirped in excitement as Calamity approached his girlfriend & hugged her.  
"Great job, honey. I'm proud of you."  
"Merci, Calamity."  
"What were you doing? Why did you attack the House Robots?"  
"I dunno. I just felt like eet."  
At that moment, Phillipa appeared & crouched next to Cosette.  
"Hello, Cosette", she greeted.  
"Bonjour."  
"Congratulations on your victory, that was a really good battle out there."  
"Merci. I wouldn't have won eef eet haven't been for mon cutie coyote right here."  
"Oh, is Calamity your boyfriend?"  
"Oui."  
"Oh, that's nice, I think you two look adorable together."  
"Merci, Phillipa."  
"You know Calamity is fighting next, right?"  
"Oui oui, and I'll be cheering for heem."  
"Calamity, how do you feel going up against Rattus Rattus?"  
The grey coyote replied, "Well, I don't know what to expect. I just hope my robot leaves the arena in one piece."  
"Any tactics?"  
"Straight in, straight out."  
"Alright, good luck Calamity."  
"Thank you."

The camera switched to the side of the arena again, as the battle board appeared & "MEGA MORGUE" is being crossed out. Jonathan spoke up.  
"Mega Morgue, sent out of the arena & out of the contest. Firestorm is through, and next up is Razer & Rattus Rattus."


	11. Razer vs Rattus Rattus

The toons gathered in the stands again as Calamity was getting Razer prepared for battle.  
"Well, well, well", said a voice from behind. The grey coyote turned to see Roderick Rat with his robot on a cart.  
"Roderick. Fancy seeing you here."  
"Oh, you talk now, eh?"  
"Yeah. I didn't expect to be facing you in the first round."  
"Same here. It'll be better once my robot is finished mauling yours."  
Calamity turned to Roderick's robot, Rattus Rattus. It's a black, rat-shaped robot with a pointed snout-shaped wedge between two spikes at the front, and a small vertical spinning flail at the rear.  
"With THAT?", Calamity laughed. "You think you can destroy my robot with that pile of junk?"  
"What, you think I can't?"  
"Rod, my robot is capable of piercing through almost everything."  
"Can it go through my robot's armor?"  
Calamity approached Roderick's robot & knocked on it. The shell is made of fiberglass.  
"Dude", Calamity started, "you may not know it yet...but you are seriously doomed."

"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, RAZER!**"  
The toons cheered as Razer entered the arena.  
"Go Calamity!", Cosette shouted before Calamity waved back at Cosette in response.  
Jonathan spoke up as Razer's stats appeared on screen.  
"_By far, the heavier of the two at 91 and a half kilos, Razer's got the hydraulic crushing claw of doom, which they say can penetrate through almost anything. Powered by two 1KW motors & has a top speed of 11 mph, I have some high hopes for Razer here._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, RATTUS RATTUS!**"  
The toons booed as Roderick drove his robot into the arena. Jonathan spoke again.  
"_They say rats make great pets, but certainly not this one. Rattus Rattus has the spikes at the front & a flail at the rear. It is the longest robot in the competition, measuring at nearly 1 and a half metres, but it is 13 kilos lighter than Razer. Will the rat plague the warzone, or will he plague himself?_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods we have Calamity Coyote driving Razer on the left & Roderick Rat on the right controlling Rattus Rattus. Our House Robots for this battle, Cassius Chrome, sporting those metal boxing gloves, and Sir Killalot, with death in his eyes._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the rat against the half bird, half reptile Razer._"  
Rattus Rattus charged around Razer, but thanks to its wheels, Razer was able to turn on the spot & face toward its opponent. Rattus Rattus charged around Razer again, but Razer managed to keep facing toward the rat-shaped robot.  
Roderick knew he had to keep away from Razer's claw. He tried to maneuver around Razer, but he mistimed the charge & Rattus Rattus drove straight into Razer & up its wedge.  
"_Oh, that's poor driving by Rattus Rattus! Razer's now bringing down the claw!_"  
Razer pushed Rattus Rattus back as it lowered the claw into its opponent until it pierced through the armor of Rattus Rattus, right through one of the eyes painted on the black robot.  
"_Ooh, aye aye Rattus Rattus, you're in major trouble!_"  
As Razer released Rattus Rattus, Roderick moved his robot away from Calamity's robot.  
"Go, Calamity!", Cosette cheered.  
"_Rattus Rattus now running away here! Razer is chasing after the rat!_"  
After chasing Rattus Rattus for a few moments, Razer got under its opponent again & started lowering the claw, but Roderick's robot escaped in the last second.  
"_Razer's about to bite down on the rat again- no! Rattus Rattus just got away! Ooh-hoo-hoo, Rattus Rattus got very lucky there._"  
Rattus Rattus then drove into the pit release button before it swerved away from Razer again.  
After another moment of chasing Rattus Rattus, Razer caught up with its opponent & attacked from the side. Razer pushed Rattus Rattus into the wall & pinned Roderick's robot into place.  
"_Razer got the rat again, pinning him up against the arena side wall. You won't be going anywhere now._"  
And at that moment, Razer lowered its claw & pierced through Rattus Rattus's armor again, right on top & near the center.  
"There you go, Cal", Furrball shouted, "you got him now!"  
The crowd cheered as Razer bit into the rat-shaped robot. After a few moments, Razer raised the claw back up, but what happened as it did shocked everyone.  
As the claw came back up, it removed the entire outer shell of Rattus Rattus right off of the robot!  
"_OH! Rattus Rattus has lost his skin! Razer removed the pelt from the rat!_"  
The crowd cheered loudly as Razer backed away with Rattus Rattus's shell on its claw. Rattus Rattus stood still at the arena side. The toons saw that Razer has pierced a hole in one of the batteries of Rattus Rattus.  
"_I see no movement from Rattus Rattus. The Refbot is coming in to count the machine from Perfecto Prep out. Razer, what a mighty machine he is._"  
As the Refbot's timer reached 10, Razer lowered its claw as Sir Killalot came in & grabbed Rattus Rattus with its claw.  
"_Rattus Rattus is immobilized. Sir Killalot is coming in. There won't be anything left of the rat by the time Killalot is done with him._"  
As Killalot carried Rattus Rattus toward the floor flipper, Razer went to the side of the arena & finally removed Rattus Rattus's shell from its claw.  
"_Killalot placing Rattus Rattus on the arena flipper. Are we gonna see the rat fly? Yes!_"  
The flipper tossed Rattus Rattus across the arena & upside-down, a couple of batteries flying off the robot & onto the floor in the process.  
"_Who knew that a rat could fly? Well, certainly not me, of course._"  
As Killalot grabbed Rattus Rattus again, Cassius Chrome charged across the arena & smashed into the shell of Rattus Rattus, which crumpled like paper.  
"_OH, HA-HA-HA! Cassius Chrome, what on earth was THAT?_"  
Jonathan burst into a fit of laughter before saying, "_Look at this, Cassius Chrome destroying the shell of the rat- Ha, heeheehee! Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear. I am losing it here._"  
Killalot carried Rattus Rattus toward the pit & released its grip, dropping Roderick's robot into the hole in the arena floor, a cloud of smoke going off as the crowd cheered.  
"_Rattus Rattus, in the pit, Razer, such a great machine, he'll be going through._"  
The toons cheered as Razer raised its claw all the way & brought its wings up, saluting the crowd. Craig then appeared on the balcony.  
"Well, that was a heck of a battle. Rattus Rattus, once a common house rat, now a naked mole rat. The winner is Razer!"  
The toons cheered again with the crowd as Calamity waved at the audience & smiled.

After Calamity covered up the tip of Razer's claw with a tennis ball, he rolled his robot on a cart out into the pits, where the toons cheered for him.  
Cosette ran up to the grey coyote & gave him a hug & a big kiss on the cheek.  
"Vous were amazeeng", Cosette said as she released her boyfriend.  
"Great job, Cal", Furrball then said, giving Calamity a high-five.  
"Like, you were awesome out there", Shirley commented.  
"Thanks guys", Calamity replied, "that was easy. Too easy."  
"Can you guys believe this?", Babs asked. "We are 3 for 3 so far. No one in Perfecto won a fight yet."  
Plucky then said, "Yeah, but now that you said that, there's gonna be at least one robot from Perfecto Prep going through to the next round."  
"Well, hey", Furrball said, "if it's a robot that beats Elmyra's robot, I'm perfectly fine with that."  
"Pun intended?", asked Hamton.  
"What pun?"  
"Never mind."  
As Furrball raised an eyebrow at Hamton, wondering what the little pig was talking about, Calamity spoke up.  
"Well guys, I need to go recharge my batteries before the next fight. I'll join you in the stands in a bit."  
"Okay", some of the toons said as Calamity wheeled his robot to his pit table.  
As the toons made their way back to the stands, Furrball stopped as a voice called out behind him.  
"Hi Furrball!"  
The blue cat turned to see Lil Sneezer on top of his robot, which was being carried by a few people wearing black shirts that says "PIT CREW".  
"Hey Sneezer. You're fighting next?"  
"Yep, and you're fighting after me."  
Furrball made a face of genuine surprise. He totally forgot when he would be fighting.  
"Okay, thanks."  
As Lil Sneezer & his robot were carried off to the arena, Furrball ran into the pits & up to the fight bracket.  
He's up against a robot called Rat. Upon seeing that name, he knew right away that it is Rhubella's robot & not Roderick's, since he just fought with Rattus Rattus.  
The blue cat ran off to the pit to find Rhubella's robot, so that he'd know what weapon to use against her.

Back at the arena, the battle board appeared & crossed out "RATTUS RATTUS" as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Rattus Rattus, devastated, dismembered, demolished. Razer goes through, that's 3 straight victories for Acme Looniversity. Will Mousetrap keep the streak going, or will Kronic the Wedgehog finally score one for Perfecto Prep?"


	12. Mousetrap vs Kronic the Wedgehog

Once the toons gathered in the stands again, Fifi noticed someone's missing from the group.  
"Where's Furrball?", she asked.  
"I don't know", Shirley replied, "like, I thought he was with you or some junk."  
At that moment, a blue wedge-shaped robot with a rear-hinged flipper entered the arena. It had yellow decorative spikes on top & a scary looking angry face painted on the flipper.  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, KRONIC THE WEDGEHOG!**"  
The toons booed & jeered at Kronic's entrance. The blue robot is driven by Andy Hedgehog, who is a grey hedgehog in a red t-shirt & camo jeans.  
Jonathan spoke up as Kronic's stats appeared on screen.  
"_A two-wheel driven robot powered by two 750W electric motors, armed with a Co2 powered flipper at the front, which can also be used for self-righting. Armoured in aluminium & steel & has a top speed of 10 mph, it's not Sonic, but Kronic is not moronic, so beware!_"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, MOUSETRAP!**"  
The toons cheered as Lil Sneezer drove his robot into the arena. The stats appeared again as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A formidable looking machine, Mousetrap is the lighter of the two at 95 kilos, just 4 kilos lighter than Kronic, but the fastest at 12 mph. Armoured in lexan & made from an old office desk, you better watch out, because the trap is ready to grab a hold of victory!_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pod on the left we have Perfecto Prep representative Andy Hedgehog at the controls of Kronic, and on the right is Lil Sneezer, one of the smallest competitors in the competition, driving Mousetrap. Our House Robots in this battle are Shunt, with the bulldozer blade & the axe, and Growler, ready to sink his teeth into someone._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_It's the flipper against the trap._"  
Right off the bat, as soon as the robots approached each other, Kronic got under Mousetrap & flipped it upside-down with its flipper.  
"_And straight away, Kronic gets a flip on Mousetrap. Can he use the trap mechanism to self-right?_"  
After a moment, Kronic got under Mousetrap again & pushed Sneezer's robot toward the wall. Kronic fired the flipper, attempting to throw Mousetrap out of the arena, but Mousetrap landed right-side up & escaped.  
"_Kronic looking to throw Mousetrap out, but Mousetrap stays in & is on the run. What a lucky break for Lil Sneezer._"  
"Come on, Sneezer!", shouted Sweetie.  
After a moment of running, Sneezer turned his robot toward Kronic, who drove up the wedge of Mousetrap. Sneezer then fired the trap, which clamped down on Kronic in a blink of an eye.  
"_Mousetrap in underneath Kronic, the trap slamming down on the machine from Perfecto Prep._"  
Mousetrap, with Kronic in its grip, pushed the blue robot into a CPZ, which is currently vacant at the moment.  
"_And Mousetrap now has Kronic in a CPZ! Mousetrap releasing Kronic & getting away! Kronic better escape now, 'cause here comes Growler!_"  
Growler charged across the arena & toward Kronic, but the blue robot has its wedge facing toward the House Robot. Because of that, Growler drove up the wedge of Kronic, who fired its flipper & flipped the House Robot over.  
"_Ooh, what a bodyslam by Growler- OH! And Kronic flipped Growler! The House Robot's gone belly up!_"  
The crowd cheered as Kronic escaped from the CPZ & chased after Mousetrap. Sneezer steered his robot away from Kronic, but drove right into another CPZ in the process, where Shunt was waiting.  
"_Oh, poor driving by Lil Sneezer, driving into the CPZ! Shunt has Mousetrap trapped! Oh, and in comes the axe, piercing the wooden armour of the Mousetrap!_"  
Shunt fired its axe, which punched a hole on top of Mousetrap. The House Robot had Sneezer's robot pinned into the wall for a few moments before finally releasing.  
"_Mousetrap now getting away & going back after Kronic._"  
"Come on, Sneezer!", Sweetie shouted again, "You can do it!"  
Mousetrap got underneath Kronic again, but Kronic escaped just before Mousetrap fired its trap. The blue robot then got under Sneezer's robot & fired the flipper, flipping Mousetrap upside-down again.  
"_Mousetrap with another grip on Kronic- NO! Kronic just got away, and Mousetrap is overturned again!_"  
Just as Mousetrap tried to right itself, Kronic pushed Sneezer's robot into the wall, so that Mousetrap flipped itself on top of the wall. With its wheels off the ground, Mousetrap couldn't move.  
"Uh oh", said Sneezer as he fired the trap, but it was no help. What's worse, Kronic is closing in for another attempt to throw Mousetrap out.  
"_Mousetrap is in major trouble here. Kronic is going for the kill. Will he succeed in throwing Mousetrap out? YES!_"  
Kronic got the flipper under Mousetrap's backside & fired. Mousetrap was tossed upward & over the wall, landing upside-down outside the arena.  
The toons all exclaimed in shock & disappointment, as Sneezer turned off his remote control, knowing that he lost the fight.  
"**CEASE!**"  
As the toons booed over Perfecto Prep's victory, out of the blue, Shunt approached Kronic & started attacking the blue robot.  
"_Kronic will be going through, but Shunt does not approve! What's going on here? Shunt wants revenge after what happened to Growler!_"  
Shunt got under Kronic & fired its axe, which dented the top armor of Kronic.  
"_This is madness! The fight's over Shunt, leave him alone! Refbot, do something! Yellow card for Shunt!_"  
Shunt backed away after being given the yellow card. Craig then appeared as he spoke up.  
"Well well well, that was quite a battle. Mousetrap got its spring taken out of its trap. Kronic the Wedgehog goes through!"  
The crowd cheered while the toons booed & jeered at Andy & Kronic.

Meanwhile, back at the pits, Furrball was wandering around, looking for Rhubella & her robot, Rat.  
After nearly 5 minutes of searching, he spotted Rhubella & Roderick, with the heap of metal & robot parts that was once Rattus Rattus.  
"Well, look who's here", Roderick said as Furrball approached the two rats.  
"Hello there, Puffball", Rhubella greeted.  
"It's 'Furrball'", the blue cat replied.  
"Whatever. What brings you here?"  
"I came to check out your robot."  
"Well, as you wish."  
Rhubella led Furrball down a couple tables to her robot, a metal rat-shaped robot with 2 car wheels at the rear & metal decorative whiskers at the front.  
Furrball was a bit confused at the design of the robot. At first sight, it appeared to be a static wedge design, but Furrball knew there's something about Rat that's hidden.  
"That's it?", Furrball asked. "It's just a wedge?"  
"Maybe", Rhubella replied, "or maybe not."  
With the front of Rat hanging over the edge of the table, Furrball looked under the robot & noticed a few things that gave him a conclusion about Rat's true design.  
"Hmm, I see a few linear actuators & a Co2 tank."  
The blue cat stood straight & asked Rhubella, "It's a full body flipper, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. But it'll be powerful enough to flip your robot completely upside-down. You'll be left helpless & vulnerable."  
As Roderick & Rhubella chuckled, so did Furrball, which left the rats confused.  
"Silly rat", Furrball commented, "I'll have you know that my robot is capable of running upside-down, so you'll have to come up with a better strategy than that."  
"Whatever you say", Rhubella replied, "I'll do whatever it takes to eliminate you from the competition, my dear."  
Rhubella flirtingly caressed her finger & thumb under Furrball's chin before the blue cat smacked her hand away.  
"We'll see about that", Furrball said before he walked away from the Perfecto Prep rats.  
As the blue cat walked back to his pit table to get Tornado ready, he spotted a pit crew carrying Mousetrap with Lil Sneezer on top of the robot.  
"Hey Sneezer", Furrball greeted, "how'd you do?"  
"I lost."  
"What?! How did you lose?"  
"I got thrown out of the arena."  
"Aww, bummer. I'm sorry to hear that, buddy."  
"It's okay, I had a lot of fun anyway."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Better luck next time."  
"Thanks Furrball."  
As Sneezer & his robot are being carried away, Furrball continued to his pit table to prepare Tornado for battle.

"Well, how about that!", Jonathan exclaimed as The battle board appeared & "MOUSETRAP" is being crossed out. "Score one for Perfecto Prep! Kronic the Wedgehog goes through, and next up is Tornado & the Rat."


	13. Tornado vs Rat

In the pits, as Fifi was looking for Furrball, she spotted Sweetie flying past her.  
"Excuse moi, Sweetie", Fifi said, "have vous seen Furrball anywhere?"  
"He's working on his robot", Sweetie replied before she flew off. Fifi quickly ran over to her pit table & saw Furrball working on Tornado.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", Fifi greeted, which caused Furrball to quickly turn around & gasp in surprise.  
"Oh, Fifi. It's you."  
"Sorry. I deedn't mean to scare vous."  
"It's okay."  
"What are you doeeng?"  
"Getting Tornado ready."  
"Are vous fighting next?"  
"Yep. I'm fighting Rhubella's robot."  
"Ooh. My leetle pussycat of passion eez fighteeng. I can't to see vous being victorious."  
Furrball chuckled as he said, "Well, I was lucky to get past the qualifiers. I just hope I can get past the first round. That'll make me quite happy."  
"Oui, me too. So, what are vous doing?"  
"Just adding on my weapon of choice."  
Fifi looked at Tornado & saw that Furrball had added the large, static, steel spike at the front.  
"You're using a spike?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep. Rhubella's robot is a full body flipper, which means when the flipper is up, the electronics will be exposed & I can do some serious damage with my spike."  
"Ooh, tres clever."  
"Yep. Also, the wheels on Rhubella's robot are exposed, which will make for easy targets. I can give Rhubella's robot flat tires without a problem."  
At that moment, Plucky showed up.  
"Hey Furrball!", the green duck exclaimed, "You gotta hurry up, 'cause you're fighting next."  
"Alrighty", the blue cat said as he got behind Tornado & began pushing it. "Wish me good luck, Fifi."  
As Furrball passed by Fifi, the purple skunk said, "Good luck, mon amore."  
As Furrball's pushing Tornado to the arena, Fifi & Plucky started running back to the stands to join the rest of the toons.

"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, TORNADO!**"  
The toons cheered as Furrball drove his robot into the arena from the left entry gate. Jonathan spoke up as the stats of Tornado appeared on-screen.  
"_A 4-wheel driven box on wheels, Tornado is made from parts from a scrapyard. Armoured in polycarbonate on a steel frame & armed with a variety of interchangable weapons, here he's fighting with a static steel spike. Tornado is gonna have his way & blow the competition away._"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, RAT!**"  
The toons booed as Rhubella's robot entered the arena. Jonathan spoke again as Rat's stats are shown.  
"_Simply a rat as the name suggests. Powered by 2 wheelchair motors & has a top speed of 5 mph, that exactly half the speed of Tornado. Armoured in steel & armed with a very powerful pneumatic flipper, will Rat succeed in doing what Rattus Rattus failed to do, or will Rat fail like Rattus Rattus did?_"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers, on the left we have Furrball Cat controlling Tornado, and on the right is Rhubella Rat driving Rat. A rat driving a rat. Imagine that. Our House Robots are Shunt, ready to bury that axe into some metal. And speaking of 'metal', we also have Dead Metal in there as well._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see if Perfecto Prep can pull off another victory here._"  
Tornado quickly maneuvered around Rat, who's slow off the mark. Furrball got to thinking on the spot about how he can deal some damage to Rhubella's robot.  
As Tornado steered around behind Rat, Furrball backed his robot into Rat, getting underneath the rat-shaped machine & slammed it into the wall.  
"_What a move by Tornado, getting in underneath the high ground clearance at the back of Rat!_"  
Tornado then turned to face the spike towards Rat. Furrball moved his robot forward cautiously, until it was on the top of Rat's flipper.  
Tornado then quickly backed up as Rat fired its flipper & missed. Furrball jammed his joystick forward, Tornado ramming into the exposed electronics of Rat.  
"_Tornado coming in & digging that spike into the innards of Rat! Has that caused any damage?_"  
After pinning Rat into the wall for a moment, Tornado backed up as Rat closed its flipper. Rat then drove forward, and the battle continued.  
"_Rat seems to be working fine. But, I wonder, is the flipper still working?_"  
As Tornado drove away, Furrball looked over to the stands & saw Fifi cheering for him. But, since he got distracted, Rat came in & flipped Tornado upside-down.  
"_Yes, the flipper is still working. Rat with a flip on Tornado, but the machine from Acme Loo can run either way up._"  
Furrball quickly drove Tornado away from Rat, feeling disappointed for being easily distracted.  
"Come on, Furrball, focus", the blue cat said to himself.  
After nearly a minute trying to maneuver around Rat again, Tornado drove onto the flipper of Rhubella's robot. Furrball pulled the joystick back as Rat fired the flipper & missed again, then pressed down on his remote. Tornado rammed into Rat, the spike poking into Rat's electronics again, all while Tornado pushed Rat back.  
"_Another wonderful move by Tornado, the spike penetrating into the exposed innards of Rat once again!_"  
Tornado continued pushing Rat until they slammed into the wall, Rat's left wheel falling off as a result of the impact.  
"_Oh! And a wheel has come off of Rat! Perfecto Prep is in trouble now!_"  
As Tornado backed away, Rat, who now has only one wheel, turned to the left & bumped into the pit release button.  
Furrball decided that there's no way Rhubella is gonna win this fight. So he decided to drive Tornado into the CPZ & toward Shunt.  
Furrball steered his robot around the side of the House Robot & started pushing it around the arena.  
"_Tornado now tackling Shunt, got a little bit of power in there- oh, not a little bit, a LOT of power! Look at that! He's pushing Shunt all over the place!_"  
As the crowd cheered at Tornado's successful attack on Shunt, Refbot approached Rat, who's slowly turning on its only wheel, and began counting out Rhubella's robot.  
"_Refbot is now couting out Rat. Even though Rat is still moving, it's not enough to keep him in the fight._"  
Once Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd cheered as Tornado accelerated into Rat for one last attack, knocking the other wheel off.  
"_Off comes the other wheel, and here comes Dead Metal, ready to feed on the remains of Rat!_"  
Dead Metal came in & clamped its arms around Rat, before bringing in the saw. Tornado backed away as Dead Metal's saw began slicing into Rat's armor, creating a shower of sparks in the process.  
"_Ooh, look at all the pretty sparks. Don't we all love fireworks?_"  
Suddenly, Furrball wasn't paying attention to where he was driving, as Tornado backed into the pit & fell in, the smoke going off.  
"_Oh, Tornado is in the pit! What on earth is Furrball doing? That's poor driving!_"  
The toons all exclaimed in shock & fear at what they just saw.  
"No!", Furrball shouted as Rhubella started celebrating.  
"_Tornado is in the pit, Rhubella is celebrating up in the control pod, but Rat's been long immobilized. I think Tornado will be okay._"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered, but the toons didn't. They fear that Furrball has lost. Fifi looked on worriedly as Furrball hung his head down in defeat. Craig then appeared at the balcony.  
"What a fantastic battle. Both robots have been immobilized, but the judges said that Rat was immobilized first. So, despite going into the pit, Tornado goes through!"  
The crowd cheered, as did the toons, as Furrball raised his head & smiled. He won. He's moving on to the next round.  
"Way to go, Furrball!", Babs shouted.  
"Good job, buddy!", exclaimed Calamity.  
As everyone cheered for Furrball, he began waving to the spectators all around the arena.

After Furrball deactivated Tornado & pushed his robot into the pits, the toons gathered around & cheered for Furrball.  
Fifi ran up to the blue cat & gave him a long kiss on the lips before she parted from him.  
"Vous were magnifique, mon amore", Fifi said.  
"Thanks, Fifi."  
"Gosh Furrball", Shirley then said, "like, we were worried sick when you ended up in the pit or some junk."  
"Yeah", Buster commented, "what happened there, buddy?"  
"I don't know", Furrball replied, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
Phillipa then showed up & crouched next to Furrball.  
"Hello Furrball", she greeted, "congratulations on your victory out there. How do you feel?"  
"I feel great", the blue cat replied. "I got scared when I drove into the pit, but I still won. That makes me very happy."  
"Do you think you could go all the way?"  
"Uhh...", Furrball started, not know what Phillipa meant when she said all the way.'  
But then he realized that she meant 'all the way to the championship final & win 1st place.'  
"Who knows?", Furrball said. "We'll have to wait & see."  
"Alright, good luck Furrball, I hope you do well in the next battle."  
"Thank you."  
As Phillipa stood & walked off, Plucky appeared with Diotoir on a cart.  
"Make way, everyone", the green duck exclaimed, "this is my shining moment."  
As Plucky wheeled his robot to the arena, Shirley spoke up.  
"You know, I have a feeling that Plucky is gonna mess up or some junk."  
"I don't blame you", Hamton replied, "he fails at almost everything he does."  
Furrball then said, "Well, let's hope he can pull this off."  
The toons made their way back to the stands as Furrball pushed Tornado back to his pit table. Once he had Tornado's batteries connected to the chargers, he ran off to join everyone else in the audience.

The battle board appeared on-screen as "RAT" is being crossed out. Jonathan spoke up.  
"Poor Rat, squashed flat, like a mat, with a splat, by a cat. Tornado is through, next up is Diotoir against Gemini."


	14. Diotoir vs Gemini

"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, GEMINI!**"  
The toons booed as the first robot entered the arena. Gemini appeared to be a 4-wheeled black robot with a flipper at both ends, looking like a palindrome. The Gemini team consisted of Teddy & Geddy Johnson, two small black bears wearing identical t-shirts.  
Jonathan spoke up as Gemini's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_Powered by 4 electric motors & has a top speed of 5 mph. The Gemini team claims to have a hidden surprise that will be revealed when the battle starts. They only told us to expect some double trouble._"  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, DIOTOIR!**"  
The toons cheered as Plucky's robot entered the arena from the right entry gate. Diotoir's stats appeared as Jonathan spoke again.  
"_Powered by a 36v motor, Diotoir has a top speed of 6 mph, slightly the faster but also the lighter of the two machines at 90 kilos. The spring-powered lifting scoop seems to be a unique weapon. We must adore, Diotoir._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Up in the control pods, on the left we have the Johnson twins, Teddy & Geddy, controlling Gemini, and on the right we have Plucky Duck at the controls of Diotoir. Mr. Psycho is in the arena as our House Robot for the first time, along with Sgt. Bash, ready to set the world on fire._"  
As the crowd waited patiently for the fight to start, Hamton looked up at the control booth that had the Johnson twins & noticed something rather unusual.  
"Uh, guys", Hamton said, "why do they have TWO remote controls?"  
The other toons looked & saw that both Teddy & Geddy had their own respective transmitters.  
"Wait a minute...", Calamity started as he turned back to the arena.  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
As soon as the battle started, Gemini did something that shocked Plucky & the toons. The front & rear half of Gemini split in two, revealing that Gemini is actually two smaller robots in one.  
"_Oh, take a look at Gemini, splitting up straight from the start! Gemini, as you can see here, is what we call a clusterbot._"  
"What?!", Plucky shouted in surprise.  
"Wait", Buster exclaimed, "Plucky is fighting TWO robots?!"  
"Like, that's not fair!", Shirley chirped in disbelief. "They're totally cheating!"  
As the two halves of Gemini, named Gemini 1 & Gemini 2 respectively, went to separate places in the arena, Diotoir turned back & forth, wondering which robot to tackle first.  
Gemini 1 charged toward Diotoir, but Plucky quickly turned his robot on the spot & faced the scoop toward the small black robot.  
Diotoir got under Gemini 1 & fired its scoop, which flipped the small robot upside-down, all while Gemini 2 pressed the pit release button.  
"_In comes Diotoir with a flip, overturning one of the Gemini machines!_"  
As Diotoir backed away, Gemini 1 fired its flipper, which catapulted it forward & onto its wheels. The crowd cheered as the battle continued.  
"_What a move by Gemini, using that flipper as a srimech to stay in the battle!_"  
As Plucky steered his robot away from both halves of Gemini, he started getting worried & confused. He had no idea what he's gonna do as he started sweating in fear.  
Suddenly, Gemini 1 got underneath Diotoir & flipped Plucky's robot upside-down.  
"_Diotoir's flipped over by Gemini! Can the machine from Acme Loo right himself with that spring-powered scoop?_"  
Plucky fired the scoop, which popped Diotoir a couple feet in the air, the decorative bloodshot eyes flying off in the process, before coming back to the floor upside-down.  
"Oh no", Plucky said, as he tried to reset the lifting scoop for another attempt to self-right, but it remained open.  
"_Diotoir is in real trouble here! Plucky needs to come up with something fast!_"  
As Plucky fiddled with his transmitter, Refbot approached Diotoir & started counting it out.  
"No no NO!", Plucky shouted.  
"_Refbot is counting out Diotoir here. It looks like were gonna see another machine from Perfecto Prep go through!_"  
As Refbot's timer reached 10, the crowd cheered as Sgt. Bash approached the immobile Diotoir.  
"Ohhhh, crabcakes", Plucky said worriedly. He knew what's gonna happen next.  
And sure enough, Sgt. Bash fired its flamethrower & ignited Diotoir's fur.  
"_Sgt. Bash with a lick of flame, and Diotoir's on fire!_"  
The crowd went wild as Plucky's robot was completely on fire. Refbot came in & quickly put out most of the flame with its fire extinguisher.  
"_Refbot, extinguishing the flame. We like to see robots on fire, but we don't want to burn the whole arena down, mind you._"  
Mr. Psycho approached the smoldering Diotoir & picked up Plucky's robot with its claw.  
"_Mr. Psycho now has the machine from Acme Loo in its grasp, and is taking him to the drop zone!_"  
As the House Robot placed Diotoir right-side up on the X in the center of the arena, Plucky jiggled his joystick, trying to drive Diotoir away, but it's pretty clear that his robot is no longer functioning.  
The toons all looked up to see a large container hanging over the drop zone, which is about to drop a random object on top of Diotoir.  
"_Diotoir is now on the drop zone. What's gonna come crashing down on top of it?_"  
And at that moment, the container opened, and a washing machine fell out of the sky & landed on Diotoir with a CRASH!  
Once the washing machine landed & toppled over off of Diotoir, Plucky jiggled the joystick on his remote control again, and this time, Diotoir started moving again.  
"_Oh, would you look at that. After being set alight by Sgt. Bash & flattened by a washing machine, Diotoir...is still alive! Unbelievable!_"  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the toons booed at Gemini's victory. Plucky sighed in relief, knowing that even though he lost the fight, his robot survived the onslaught.  
"That...was an awesome battle!", exclaimed Craig as he appeared. "Diotoir, burnt to a crisp & pounded flat as a pancake! The winner is Gemini!"  
The crowd cheered as the Johnson twins gave each other a high-five. The toons, on the other hand, all jeered in anger & disbelief.  
"Like, that was so unfair", Shirley said.  
"I agree", Hamton replied, "How could Perfecto get away with that?"  
Calamity then said, "I think I need to speak with Derek about this."

Shortly after the fight, Diotoir, completely covered in singed fur, was taken from Plucky by the safety crew & taken outside of the building.  
"Plucky, what's going on?", Babs asked. "What are they doing to your robot?"  
"He's being quarantined", Plucky replied.  
"Why?", Buster then asked.  
"So they'll make sure my robot is safe to go back in the pits with me."  
"Hey, sorry you lost, buddy", Hamton said.  
"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, Calamity will resolve this problem."  
At that moment, as if right on cue, the toons heard Calamity talking with Derek about Gemini.  
"You've got to be kidding me!", the grey coyote exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, Calamity", Derek replied, "Gemini hasn't broken any rules. They have a legal clusterbot that's followed all the rules so far."  
"But we should've known that Gemini was a clusterbot beforehand."  
"Well, that's your fault for not knowing in the first place. I'm sorry, but Gemini hasn't done anything wrong, and until they've done something illegal, there's nothing I can do about it."  
As Derek turned from Calamity & walked away, the grey coyote joined the rest of the toons, feeling frustrated.  
"This is a load of bull", Calamity said angrily.  
"Take it easy, pal", Furrball said as he placed a hand on Calamity's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll be able to beat them in the next round."  
"Well, one of us will be fighting Gemini in the next round, and I'm not sure how we can put up with fighting 2 robots at the same time."  
"But Calamity, there's gotta be a weakness somehow. Every robot here has a weakness. We just need to find out what Gemini's weakness is."  
Calamity thought right on the spot for a moment. Furrball may be right. Since Gemini stands alone as a clusterbot, the only one of its kind up to this point, he believed there's something in the rules that might give an advantage to whoever's fighting Gemini next.  
"You know", Calamity said, "you could be right, Furrball."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah. What if there's something in the rules that Gemini must follow that we could use against them?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out, and hopefully I'll know who will be fighting them in the next round."  
At that moment, Sweetie's voice called out, "Make way, everyone!"  
The toons turned to see a pit crew carrying Pussycat, with Sweetie on top of the robot.  
"You're fighting next, Sweetie?", Babs asked the pink bird.  
"Yes I am. Wish me good luck."  
As Sweetie's being carried away on her robot, the toons all wished her good luck before returning to the stands for the next fight.

The battle board appeared & "DIOTOIR" is being crossed out as Jonathan spoke up.  
"Poor Diotoir, burned & smashed all around. Gemini is through, and next up is Pussycat facing Clawed Hopper."


	15. Pussycat vs Clawed Hopper

The toons gathered in the stands again as Sweetie's robot entered the arena from the left entry gate.  
"**FROM ACME LOONIVERSITY, PUSSYCAT!**"  
Pussycat entered the arena on all four wheels, as the toons cheered along with the audience.  
"Come on Sweetie!", Furrball shouted. The stats of Pussycat appeared as Jonathan spoke up.  
"_A four-wheel driven robot armed with a razor sharp cutting blade that spins up to 3500 rpm & armoured in aluminium & polycarbonate. It always land on its feet, like a real cat. Will the cat do some shredding here, or will the 9 lives go down the drain?_"  
"**FROM PERFECTO PREP, CLAWED HOPPER!**"  
The toons booed as the next robot entered the arena. Clawed Hopper is a green rectangular robot with a pair of spikes at the front, a spinning drum on both sides, and a couple of rollbars on top.  
The robot appeared to be slowly shuffling & skipping rather than actually driving like a wheeled robot. Clawed Hopper's built by Gary & Mary Hopper, who are small green grasshoppers.  
Jonathan spoke up again as Clawed Hopper's stats appeared on-screen.  
"_A bug has entered the warzone, Clawed Hopper is slow moving with a top speed of 2 mph, due to being a walking robot which also means that it gets a weight advantage. Weighing at 200 kilos, it is the heaviest robot in the competition._"  
"**ROBOTEERS, STAND BY!**"  
"_Let's have a look at the drivers of this battle, on the left we have Sweetie Bird at the controls of Pussycat, and on the right, at the controls of Clawed Hopper, is the brother & sister team of Gary & Mary Hopper. Our House Robots are Matilda, ready to cause some mayhem, along with Cassius Chrome, wielding those nasty spikes this time around._"  
"**3...2...1...ACTIVATE!**"  
"_Let's see how Pussycat will deal with a walker here._"  
Right off the mark, Pussycat swerved around Clawed Hopper, who started shuffling toward the center of the arena. Pussycat drove around Clawed Hopper, trying to come up with a plan of attack.  
Clawed Hopper then turned toward Pussycat, using a turntable placed underneath its body, facing its spikes toward Sweetie's robot.  
After several moments of driving around Clawed Hopper, Pussycat swung forward, bringing down the spinning disc, and attacked the walking robot from the side, into the left spinning drum, which stopped it upon impact.  
"_Pussycat with a SLAM at the side of Clawed Hopper. The drum has stopped spinning, so Clawed Hopper now has a weak spot- no, it's spinning back up, so they're okay._"  
As Clawed Hopper spun its drum back up, Pussycat went in for another attack. This time, the spinning disc caught the front of Clawed Hopper & broke one of the spikes off.  
"_And in comes Pussycat with another attack on Clawed Hopper, and something came off there. What is that? Oh, it's a spike off the front of Clawed Hopper!_"  
Sweetie them drove Pussycat away from Clawed Hopper, spinning the disc back up, before going in for a few more attacks, which did little to no damage on Clawed Hopper.  
Pussycat charged at the side of Clawed Hopper again. This time, Pussycat's disc broke the front right corner of Clawed Hopper, causing the drum to stop spinning & come slightly loose.  
"_I see damage done to Clawed Hopper! One of the drums has stopped spinning! Pussycat is on to something here!_"  
Pussycat went in for another attack at the rear of Clawed Hopper, which knocked the broken drum off of the machine from Perfecto Prep.  
"_Pussycat coming in again, and the drum has come off! That's gonna score some points with the judges!_"  
As Pussycat drove away from Clawed Hopper, to get ready for another attack, Sweetie accidentally steered her robot into a CPZ, right into Cassius Chrome.  
"_Oh dear, that's poor driving by Sweetie Bird! Cassius Chrome now has the cat in his clutches!_"  
Cassius Chrome shoved Pussycat onto its side, the blade immediately stopped as it came in contact with the floor.  
Sweetie tried desperately to get her robot out of the CZP, but Pussycat was driving erratically, driving into the wall, then back into Cassius Chrome.  
"Come on!", Sweetie shouted in annoyance, before Pussycat rolled upside-down.  
Sweetie spun the blade back up and, forgetting that her robot is upside-down, drove into the wall again. With the blade spinning downward, Pussycat flipped up onto its rear & is now on all four wheels.  
"_What on earth is Pussycat doing? Ha ha ha ha ha! Does Sweetie know how to drive this thing? I mean, honestly._"  
Sweetie drove Pussycat forward, then immediately jammed her joystick back, causing Pussycat to flip forward & bring the blade down on Cassius Chrome, right into its eye.  
"_Oho-ho! Cassius Chrome took the cat's claws to the eye! And I thought having one black eye was bad enough!_"  
Pussycat quickly turned & charged after Clawed Hopper again, going for the other drum that's still spinning.  
"_Pussycat, now back on the attack. Clawed Hopper hasn't done much in this battle, he needs to come up with something here that'll impress the judges._"  
Pussycat tried to push Clawed Hopper from the side, but only succeeded in flipping itself onto all four wheels again.  
"_I don't think pushing will do much help here, Sweetie. Especially if your opponent weighs twice as much as your robot._"  
Pussycat swung forward, bringing the blade down on top of Clawed Hopper, which severed the chain that spun the drum on the walking robot.  
"_Another slam there by Pussycat. Has that caused any damage? The drum has stopped spinning on Clawed Hopper._"  
Sweetie then drove her robot into the pit release button, while Clawed Hopper managed to shuffle away from the pit just as soon as it started its descent.  
"_Pussycat pressed the pit release, Clawed Hopper quickly scuttling away! Oooooh, just barely managed to escape._"  
Sweetie then drove her robot back after Clawed Hopper, but one of the wheels caught the corner of the pit, which caused Pussycat to flip onto its side again.  
The blue robot, while using its disc as an additional wheel, managed to move away from the pit, before it did a 180 spin & stopped, causing Sweetie's robot to roll back right-side up again.  
"_Pussycat is now back in the action, but time is running out. It looks like we're gonna have our first ever judges decision here._"  
Sweetie charged her robot into the front of Clawed Hopper, which caused Pussycat to drive up into the rollbar, bending it back.  
"**CEASE!**"  
The crowd cheered as the clock ran out of time. The toons cheered for Sweetie, believing that she has won the fight.  
"Well...that was a fantastic battle!", said Craig as he appeared. "For the first time ever, we're going to a judges decision. They'll be marking points on style, control, damage, and aggression. While they make up their minds, let's look at some of the highlights of that awesome battle."  
The camera then began showing clips of a few various moments that happened during the battle.  
"_Pussycat was very aggressive straight from the start. There you see the spike coming off of Clawed Hopper, along with one of the spinning drums. Bad driving by Pussycat, going straight into the CPZ & into Cassius Chrome. But he quickly recovered & went back on the attack, dishing out some more damage to Clawed Hopper. I think it's pretty clear who's going through here._"  
The camera then switched back to Craig on the balcony, listen through an earpiece before he spoke up.  
"The judges...have made their decision. Based on style, control, damage, and aggression. And, it's quite obvious, isn't it? They've gone for Pussycat!"  
The crowd & toons cheered as Sweetie celebrated.  
"Yes!", Sweetie chirped in excitement.  
"Good job, Sweetie!", Furrball exclaimed as he continued celebrating with the rest of the toons.

As Sweetie's being carried away on her robot by her arena crew, the toons gathered around & cheered for the little pink bird.  
"Way to go, Sweetie!", Babs exclaimed happily.  
"Thanks everyone", the pink bird replied, "I appreciate it."  
Furrball approached Sweetie & said, "Hey Sweetie, good job out there."  
The blue cat then extended a hand to Sweetie, meaning to shake her hand in a congratulatory way.  
However, the pink bird stared at Furrball's paw suspiciously. She believed that he's making another attempt to grab & eat her.  
"Not on your life, twerp", Sweetie said, which surprised Furrball. He made a stunned face of disbelief as Sweetie is being carried back to her pit table.  
Fifi appeared behind a thunderstruck Furrball & said, "What's wrong, Furrball?"  
"I don't know. I went to congratulate Sweetie for her victory, but she flamed me."  
"She probably thought vous were gonna try to eat her again. I thought zhe two of you, how you say, called a truce, no?"  
"I...I thought we did too. But I guess she still doesn't trust me."  
Fifi placed a hand on Furrball's shoulder, before a voice called out that made them both frightened for their lives.  
"Hello, my cute kitty-witties!"  
"Sacre pew!", Fifi exclaimed. "Eet's Elmyra!"  
"Run for it!", Furrball replied, but as the cat & skunk were about to flee, Elmyra quickly wrapped her arms around the couple & squeezed them tightly, their eyes bulging out of their heads & turning bloodshot.  
"Aww, my cute cuddly-wuddly kitty-witties are back. I missed hugging you two, I could hold you both forever."  
"Have...mercy", Furrball strained as he & Fifi struggled to escape. Then, Fifi sprayed Elmyra with her odor, which made the human toon release the cat & skunk as she coughed in the stench cloud.  
"Yuck! I forgot about the stinky kitty", Elmyra said.  
"For zhe last time!", Fifi yelled, "I am not...A...KITTY!"  
"Well, if you're not a kitty, then why do you have a kitty as your boyfriend?"  
"ZHAT DOES EET!"  
And with that, Fifi pounced onto Elmyra & began beating up the human toon in a dust cloud.  
"Hey, Fifi!", Furrball exclaimed as he jumped into the cloud & pulled Fifi away.  
"Let moi at her! I'll keel her! I'm gonna kill her!"  
As Fifi swung her fists around like mad, Elmyra stood up all dazed, before she picked up her wig & placed it back on her head.  
"Fifi, stop!", Furrball pleaded. "You're gonna get us in trouble!"  
"Hey!", a voice called out. The trio turned to see Hamton running up to them.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Elmyra's being a pain again", Furrball replied.  
Hamton sighed & turned to Elmyra.  
"Elmyra, we told you many times to leave Fifi alone. She is not a cat, she is a skunk."  
"Okay", Elmyra said in a childish tone.  
Furrball looked at his girlfriend, who's still furious, but starting to relax a bit.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
"I'm...fine", Fifi said as she pulled Furrball's arms apart & released herself from his grip.  
"I am fighting next", Elmyra then said, "and I hope I win."  
"What robot do you have?", Furrball asked.  
Behind Elmyra was a red wagon with her robot on top of it. Elmyra pulled the wagon toward the trio.  
Elmyra's robot appeared to be a flat, tracked robot with the sides colored black with white spots. There were also black spots on top of the robot.  
"This is my robot, 101", Elmyra said, "It got its name because it is 101 centimeters long & named after my favorite movie."  
"Which is...?", Furrball wondered.  
"101 Dalmatians."  
"Of course", Hamton said sarcastically.  
"No weapons?", Furrball asked.  
"It has a spike at the front that fires automatically."  
"How does it fire automatically?"  
"There's a sensor above the spike."  
"That's, uh, quite clever", Hamton complimented.  
"Thank you. Anyway, I'm gonna go fight now. Wish me luck."  
As Elmyra pulled her robot to the arena, Furrball spoke up.  
"Y'know, I think we should cheer for whoever is fighting Elmyra."  
"Oui, me too", Fifi replied, "I hope zhat whoever Elmyra's fighteeng wins."  
As the trio watched Elmyra walk away with her robot, Fifi smirked as a thought struck her.  
"Hey Elmyra!", the purple skunk called out, "Zhere's a squirrel behind you!"  
At that moment, Elmyra immediately jumped on top of her robot & held up her skirt in fear.  
"AAH! WHERE?!", the human toon screamed as she lifted a leg & started trembling with fright.  
Fifi gave an evil chuckle as she remembered Furrball telling her about the time a bunch of squirrels threw Elmyra down a garbage drain. Elmyra has hated squirrels ever since.  
Hamton & Furrball turned to Fifi as she said, "Zhat was, how you say, totally worth eet."

Jonathan spoke up as the battle board appeared & "CLAWED HOPPER" is being crossed out.  
"Well, Clawed Hopper is no longer hopping around. Pussycat is going through, next up is 101 against Fluffy."


End file.
